


Unexpected Valentine

by StormyBear30



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is depressed because he is alone during the valentine holiday and Kris tries everything in his power to make him happy.  However, a stranger pops up into their lives and changes everything between the two and just how does Tommy fits into all this.  Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I think that this is the first Valentine's day that I don't have someone to buy something for" Kris Allen said off handedly as he sat in the break room of the local coffee house he worked part time at as he watched the owner decorate the small space around them a week prior to the actual holiday. 

"I hate this stupid holiday" Adam Lambert pouted as he fell onto the couch next to his best friend, lying his head on his shoulder. "I've never had a boyfriend that I could spoil or who could spoil me during this idiotic holiday" He sighed.

"Never?" Kris asked softly. 

"Never...pathetic I know" He replied, shoving himself off of the couch. "Not all of us can be as cute and adorable like you" Adam teased playfully as he looked down at Kris, but Kris could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Adam..." Kris called out after him as he walked out of the room. 

"You know you really just need to get over your fear and tell that boy how deeply you are in love with him” Kris heard his friend Matt say as he looked up and found him standing in the doorway. 

"He doesn't think of me that way” Kris shrugged as he got up and followed the path Adam had taken in order to start his shift. 

"Would you look at them" Adam nodded towards a lovey dovey couple sitting at a table across the shop. "If they sit any closer together they'll be sharing a chair"

"You want to come over after work" Kris asked in hopes of lightening Adam's mood. “We can order in something and watch any movie you want" 

"Any movie?" Adam asked with a grin on his face. 

"Yes...any movie” Kris rolled his eyes because he already knew what movie he was going to be forced to watch. 

"It's a date” Adam replied with a smile as he leaned down and pecked Kris on the lips quickly.

Adam couldn't help but laugh at the loud snore coming from Kris several hours after getting off from work. "Hey....wake up" He shook his friend slowly, chuckling when all he got was a mumbled snort as a reply. "Come on sleepy head let’s get you to bed" He shook him again, pulling Kris off of the couch they had been snuggling on, placing his arm around his waist as he guided him towards the bedroom. 

"You staying tonight” Kris mumbled against Adam's shoulder. 

"Yeah..." He nodded with a kiss on the forehead before he pointed Kris in the direction of the bedroom. 

"Sorry I fell asleep on you" Kris said softly as Adam crawled onto the bed next to him. "I wanted to make you feel better"

"I feel better" Adam smiled leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his best friend’s lips. "Being around you always makes me feel better” He said truthfully, stealing another kiss. 

"Being around you always makes me so happy" Kris replied seriously, his eyes locked on Adam's lips as he leaned forward and kissed the man he'd secretly loved from the moment he met him nearly three years prior. Before Kris could stop himself he increased the velocity of the kiss, slinking his body across Adams as his hands began to explore his body. His heart beat wildly within his chest as Adam kissed him back just as hungrily, only to stop short a moment later as he felt Adam push him away. 

“Kris…what are you doing?" Adam questioned winded, looking at Kris through uneasy eyes.

 

“What…we always make out like this” Kris cried out in his defense because ever since Adam had found out that Kris was gay they had become closer, flirting and kissing each other whenever the moment presented itself. Kris knew that he always read more into it then Adam did, but that night he was hoping that for once Adam would see that he wanted more than simple friendship from him. 

“Sure we make out from time to time but we’ve never gone any further” He laughed, but to Kris it came out sounding fake and nervous. “You’re acting like you want to take it further” 

“And what if I do?” Kris questioned, hating that he could hear the hurt in his own voice.

“I think that we need to find someone and get you laid” Adam laughed again, kissing Kris quickly before rolling him onto his side. “We’re best friends Kris…nothing is more important than that” Adam spoke against his ear, causing Kris’s heart to break and his entire body to deflate as he allowed the man that he loved to snuggle up behind him. 

“Yeah…” He whispered, closing his eyes against the burn of tears under his eyelids. 

“He’s moping again” Kris heard the owner of the coffee shop say the next day as they watched Adam staring across the room at the same two lovers from the day before. 

“He’s lonely” Kris sighed, still upset over the previous night but also the fact that he knew just how lonely Adam was and how it was affecting him. “He just wants to be in love so badly and this stupid holiday is kind of a slap in the face for him” 

“Have you even tried to tell him how you feel?” Sutan asked, lying his hand on Kris’s shoulder. 

“He doesn’t think of me that way” Kris supplied the standard answer for everyone who asked about his unrequited love for Adam. It really pissed him off that despite never saying a word that he felt anything more for his best friend, every one of their friends and co-workers could tell. 

“You ok?” Adam asked when Kris stomped past him. 

“Fucking peachy” He ground out, shrugging off Adam’s concern as he continued into the break room. “You ok with me leaving a little bit early?” Kris asked over his shoulder because he knew that Sutan and Adam had followed him. “It’s really slow today and I have a few errands I have to run before my gig tonight” 

“Sure baby…no problem” Sutan replied, leaving the break room at the ringing of the front door. 

“Hey…what’s wrong?” Adam asked in concern when Kris refused to look at him. “You’re not upset about last night are you?” 

“I’m fine Adam” Kris lied, trying to put on his brave face when all he wanted to do was cry and scream because Adam didn’t love him the way that he loved Adam. “I just woke up with a headache and I’m beginning to see that you are right about this being a stupid holiday” He slammed his locker shut, taking a deep breath and putting on a fake smile before turning to face Adam. 

“It is a shitty holiday” Adam sighed, seeming to accept Kris’s fake smile as he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into his arms. “Do you think that we will ever find our true loves Kris?” He asked, holding Kris even tighter, not even realizing how the hug and the words practically tore Kris’s heart in half. 

“The man of your dreams is out there” Kris decided to push past his pain and be the best friend that Adam expected him to be. “He’s going to take one look at you and fall head over heels in love with you and then you’re going to live happily ever after” He sighed, burrowing into the scented warmth of Adam’s neck for just a moment before pushing himself away because it was proving to be just too much. “Who knows you could meet him right here in this coffee shop” He teased, wishing like hell that Adam would realize what everyone else there already knew. 

“I don’t care where I meet him…I’m just ready to meet him” Adam replied, pulling Kris back into his arms. “I’m just so tired of being alone”

“I know” Kris replied, pushing himself away once again. “I’ve got to go. You are coming to my gig tonight right?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Adam smiled before leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. “See you tonight” He winked before leaving Kris alone in the break room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris’s attitude didn’t improve after leaving the coffee shop, in fact as he walked down the street towards his apartment it only seemed to grow darker at all the love he saw around him. It wasn’t even Valentine’s Day yet but the streets seemed too crowded with people smiling and holding hands with the ones that they loved. In every shop window there were hearts and cupids reminding him that he was alone and that the man that he loved only loved him as a friend. He wanted to scream and yell and tear every piece of love to shreds because that’s how his heart felt each time Adam turned him down and insisted that his friendship with Kris was more important than anything else. He knew it wasn’t strictly Adam’s fault because the fact of that matter was that when they had first met Kris had been in a relationship with another man. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t been attracted to Adam from the start, but he loved Andrew enough that he was determined to make it work. The problem was that you can’t make something work when you’re in love with someone else. Once his relationship had ended with Andrew he tried to come up with some way to let Adam know how he felt, but he was also afraid that he would be rejected and convinced himself that having Adam as a friend was better than not having him in any capacity at all if it hadn’t worked out. He dealt with that decision for years, but lately he’d been finding it almost impossible to think of Adam as only his friend. 

“Well I know that face very well” Kris heard someone say, gritting his teeth and pushing the person away when he was pulled into an awkward hug. “It’s an Adam broke my heart even more face” 

“Fuck off” Kris growled, trying to walk away from him, rolling his eyes when as expected the man refused. 

“Now Kristopher…is this any way to talk to your best friends…best friend?” Tommy Joe Ratliff teased, wrapping his arm around Kris’s shoulder as they continued to walk down the street. “So…what did he do now?” He asked, chuckling to himself when Kris pushed him away yet again. “You really are pathetic when it comes to him you know. He’s never going to take you seriously unless you stop playing the friend game and grow a fucking pair” He hollered out towards Kris’s retreating figure watching as he plopped down onto a nearby bench, trying to suppress his laughter at the evil look he got when he plopped onto the bench beside him. 

“Why do you even care?” Kris sighed in frustration as he slumped down into the bench. “You hate me. You give me shit about Adam all the time and now you’re what…willing to give me love advice” 

“For one thing my dear Kristopher…I’ve never hated you. It was and is you that is always pushing me away and making smart remarks that quite frankly hurt my feelings” Tommy pouted, looking over at the brown haired man with sad eyes. 

“I don’t mean to hurt your feelings” Kris replied, shocked that Tommy even gave two shits about the barbs they constantly threw at each other from the moment Adam introduced them. “I didn’t know you cared” 

“I don’t really” Tommy laughed, grabbing onto Kris’s arm and pulling him back onto the bench. “Look…” He started again deciding to be serious because no matter what their history was Tommy knew that Kris was the perfect man for his best friend Adam. “You and I have some jealously issues when it comes to our mutual friend. Don’t even try it” He pointed at Kris when he went to protest. “I love Adam and you love Adam and even if we don’t want to admit it we are jealous of each other because he’s a great guy with a huge and amazing capacity to love people and we want to keep that to ourselves. The thing is that I don’t hate you as much as you think I do. In fact…” He hesitated, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “Look…I know you’re in love with him and I don’t think there is anyone else in this city that is more perfect for him then you. You may dress like a Kansas City farmer but the two of you complete each other in a way that no one can explain” 

“Wow…” Kris replied, stunned. “Hey…I don’t dress like a Kansas City farmer” He protested, fighting the urge to leave Tommy on the bench because he had no idea what Adam’s friend was up too. 

“That’s the only part you got out of that entire speech?” Tommy asked, eyebrow cocked as he glared at the man next to him. 

“I don’t know what to do” Kris shrugged in defeat. “Every time I try to make a move on him he pushes me away and tells me that nothing is more important than our friendship. He won’t even consider the fact that we were friends first proves that we can be good together” Kris’s shoulders slumped once again as he looked across the street at a couple walking past them hand in hand. “He’s perfect for me but he doesn’t see that” 

“That’s because he’s an idiot” Tommy blurted out, ignoring the dirty looks shot his way. “I’ve known Adam a lot longer than you and I know that he used to think of you as more than just a friend” 

“What?” Kris cried out, fighting the urge to strangle Tommy at the smug look on his face. 

“Jesus…when he first met you it was all he could talk about. The cute guy this and the cute guy that and then he found out you were gay and it just got worse” Tommy said, recalling how Adam had practically driven him mad when Kris had first moved into his apartment building. 

“I had no idea” Kris cried out, his heart beating in his chest at the idea that maybe he still had a chance after all. 

“But then he found out you had a boyfriend and you guys were serious and he didn’t have the self-confidence enough to steal you away from him” 

“It wouldn’t have been hard” Kris spoke softly as his flicker of hope vanished. 

“I kept telling him that but he didn’t do anything but become your friend, but then you and sideburns guy broke up and he thought about asking you out, but then you started seeing the scooter guy and it became serious and then he just gave up. He convinced himself that having you as a friend was all he was ever going to get”

“You know they do have names” Kris pouted towards Tommy, rolling his eyes at the arched eye brow he received once again. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe we are just better off as friends” 

“Trust me you moron if I thought that I wouldn’t be wasting my time trying to help you” 

“Help me how” Kris questioned cautiously because despite what Tommy said he still didn’t trust him one hundred percent. 

“He’s been bitching about how he’s never had anyone spoil him during this stupid holiday right?” Tommy asked, already knowing that Adam had been spouting the same words to Kris as well by the nod of his head. “So you spoil him. You woo him. You send him flowers or love notes or things that you know he enjoys” 

“I don’t think…” 

“Don’t think…do” Tommy cut Kris off before he could finish his sentence as he dragged him across the street towards a flower shop. 

“I can’t afford any of this” Kris gestured around the flower shop in frustration. “I mean good lord the cheapest flowers are fifty dollars”

“Good thing you ran into me then” Tommy rolled his eyes as he opened up r cooler and picked up a vase holding a dozen rainbow colored roses. 

“Oh no…there is no way that you are paying for these” Kris cried out as he watched Tommy place them on the counter in front of the register. “Seventy-five dollars for a dozen roses…are you fucking insane” He yelled, ignoring the dirty look the cashier was shooting at him. “Tommy…no” 

“We’ll take them and can we have them delivered tomorrow?” He asked the lady, winking at her playfully as he shoved Kris away from him. 

“There’s a thirty dollar delivery charge” The lady replied with a blush. “I just need the address and what you want to put on the card” 

“What’s the address?” He asked Kris, rolling his eyes yet again and chuckling to himself as he dug out his phone and read off the address after looking up the information. “What do you want to put on the card?” He asked Kris, growing annoyed when Kris just stood there with his mouth closed and his arms across his chest. “Either you tell me what you want to say on the card or I’m going to write it myself and trust me you don’t want me to do that” 

“Tommy…please…I can’t pay for all this” Kris begged, hating that he was a struggling musician with only enough money to pay his bills from month to month. 

“Can you give us a moment” He winked at the woman again before grabbing Kris by the shoulder and literally jerking him into the corner. “Look…I know you don’t have the money but I do. It’s not that big of a deal and besides you can pay me back little by little…or not at all. I really don’t care” 

“Tommy I can’t” Kris replied softly, wondering for the millionth time since he’d met Tommy how he always seemed to have money and yet as far as he knew had never worked a day in his life. 

“You can and you will because Adam is going to eat this shit up and the fact that they are colorful and beautiful just like him will make it even better. Money is an issue with you and you have your stupid farmer pride so you can pay me ten dollars a week until you pay off the balance…or give me free coffee and food whenever I go to Sutan’s place” 

“Sutan has a crush on you so you get free shit all the time” Kris reminded him, arms across his chest again. 

“I’m losing my patience here Kristopher” Tommy replied annoyed even though Sutan did give him free stuff each time that he went into the coffee shop. 

“Ok fine…ten dollars a week” He spoke quickly because he could tell that Tommy truly was getting annoyed. “Thank you” 

“Welcome” Tommy replied with a grin before dragging him back towards the counter. “Ok darling lets ring these up” He gestured towards the flowers, looking at Kris out of the corner of his eyes as he waited for more protest. “What do you want to put on the card?” He turned towards Kris as he held out the small card with a red love heart on it. 

“Give me a minute” He said as he took the card and the pen Tommy offered him, stepping away as he tried to come up with the perfect words to show Adam how he felt about him. The words actually flowed easier than he thought they would as he filled both sides of the card before handing it back to the girl behind the counter. 

“Don’t I get to read it?” Tommy asked. “I should since I’m paying for everything” He knew he was pushing Kris’s buttons but for some reason he couldn’t help himself. 

“NO and if you try then you can cancel this entire thing” Kris glared at him. 

“Ok fine” He laughed in surrender. “He’s such a stubborn little farmer isn’t he?” He questioned the girl, handing her his credit card with a grin on his face. “Thanks darling” He blew a kiss at the lady as he signed for the delivery. “Make sure it’s the first one on you delivery list” He said still grinning as he pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and slide it across the counter towards her. “They open at seven and I knew for a fact that the person who it’s getting delivered to is opening” With another wink he rushed out of the flower shop, wrapping his arm around the man who had been trying to escape from him. “So…I’ve got all afternoon open so you will entertain me until your gig tonight” 

“How did you know about my gig?” Kris asked, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in defeat as he felt Tommy turn him around and walk him in the direction of the coffee shop. 

“Who else…Prince Charming” Tommy replied off handedly, his arms still around Kris’s shoulder. 

“So you do know that I’m from Arkansas and not Kansas right?” Kris questioned as they stumbled into the lobby of the coffee shop because Tommy refused to remove his arm from his shoulder as they walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you two doing together?” They heard Adam ask before either of them could greet anyone. “You said you had errands to run…why aren’t you running your errands?” 

“How do you know that I wasn’t his errand?” Tommy grinned slyly, pulling Kris tighter into his side before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Knock it off you ass” Kris laughed, pushing Tommy away as he wiped the wet spot from his face. “I ran my errands” He lied, shooting Tommy a dirty look at the snort he heard behind his back. “And then I ran into Tommy and well since he has no job and he’s bored he’s decided that I get to entertain him until my gig tonight” Kris couldn’t help but chuckle at the soft use of profanity he heard next from Tommy. “Anyway…can I have a regular coffee for me and whatever Tommy wants?” He asked, watching as Adam’s eyes darted between the two of them several times before they landed on Kris. “What?” He cried out because he had no idea why Adam was acting so strange. 

“You hate Tommy and now you’re what best friends?” Adam replied in an annoyed voice as he continued to look between the two of them. 

“I never said I hated Tommy” Kris defended himself because as much as Tommy annoyed the shit out of him most times he didn’t really hate the guy. 

“But…but…” Adam stammered, unsure what to think of what he was seeing in front of him. 

“Jesus Christ Adam…” Tommy cried out in full annoyance. “You’ve been trying to force us to be friends for years and the first time you see us acting friendly towards each other you freak out. You know what…I’m out of here” He hollered over his shoulder as he stormed out the door. 

“Tommy wait” Kris cried out, rushing after the blonde haired man. “Hey…what was that all about?” He asked, confused at the hostility plastered across his face. 

“Nothing…I’m ok…it’s all good” Tommy rushed out, feeling anything but ok as he focused on the brown eyes in front of him. “I’m ok….really” He found himself calming down. “You know me…doesn’t take much to set me off” He shrugged because it was true that he was known for his quick temper in their circle of friends and acquaintances. “I’m just going to head home” He turned to leave, stopping at the hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re going to be at my gig later tonight at the club right?” Kris asked, strangely hoping that he would be. 

Do you want me to come?” Tommy replied, trying to sound casual as he heart beat crazily within his chest. 

“Yeah man…” Kris smiled. “Besides I need you to keep Adam occupied and make sure that he doesn’t go home with anyone tonight so I can begin the wooing process” 

“I may have something else to do so well see” He lied, his words clipped as he turned and walked away. 

“I told you to keep him occupied, not piss ass drunk” Kris complained after his gig was over as he and Tommy practically dragged Adam up the steps to his apartment. 

“Fuck off…” Tommy growled, grunting painfully when Adam stepped on his foot for what felt like the hundredth time since they had exited the car. “There was some dark haired twink trying to get his attention all night. If I hadn’t started plying him with alcohol then he’d probably be fucking his pert little ass somewhere so you should be thanking me and not giving me shit” 

“Gee thanks…” Kris said with a roll of his eyes as Adam shifted his weight and slammed him into the wall. “Sutan is going to kill me when he sees that Adam is hung over” 

“Whatever…just tell him that it’s my fault and all will be forgiven” Tommy grinned over Adam’s shoulder, the two of them laughing when Adam began to mumble incoherently about Sutan and muffins. 

“Hello…” Kris mumbled into his phone later that morning after he and Tommy dropped Adam off at his apatment. 

“I’ve only got a minute but you will not believe what got delivered to me this morning” He heard Adam’s giddy voice speak in his ear. “The most beautiful and amazing flowers I’ve ever seen” He rushed out before Kris could say anything, not that he had planned on it. “Oh my god Kris…and the card was just amazing and sweet and it brought tears to my eyes” 

“Did it say who sent them?” Kris asked, trying like hell to keep his voice even despite the fact that his heart was practically trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

“No…it was signed from my secret admirer” Adam cried out giddily. “I’ve got a secret admirer Kris” He giggled, feeling happier than he had felt in years. “I have to go because Sutan is shooting daggers at me but I wanted to share my news with you. I’ll see you when you come in” 

“See you…” Kris said but he knew Adam hadn’t heard him as the line was disconnected. 

“I don’t think that I’ve seen Adam smile this much in the two years that he’s worked here” Sutan remarked to Kris as they watched Adam laughing and mingling with the customers. 

“He has a secret admirer” Kris shrugged, smiling despite himself because Adam was practically glowing with happiness. 

“The card was amazing. I even got a bit teary eyed when he read it to me” The taller man continued, eyes practically boring into Kris’s. “I always knew that you’d make an amazing song writer and those beautiful words prove that” 

“You can’t tell him…not yet” Kris growled under his breath but loud enough for his boss to hear but not anyone else. “I mean look at him…look how happy he looks. I’m just spoiling him a little just like he wants…just like he deserves”

“Kris…baby…I think that you just need to tell him” Was Sutan’s reply, the look on his face full of a concern that Kris refused to acknowledge. 

“I know what I’m doing” He smiled, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. The fact of that matter was that Kris had absolutely no idea what he was doing but he wasn’t going to let anyone in on that little secret. 

“Isn’t it the cutest thing ever?” Adam exclaimed as he rushed into the coffee shop the next day, all eyes on him as he grabbed Kris from behind and hugged him tightly. “I found it in front of my door this morning” He explained once he put Kris down and held up the sparkly colorful unicorn stuffed animal. “There was a note attached to its horn that said he saw this and had to buy it for me because it’s almost as beautiful and sparkly as I am. He thinks I’m sparkly and beautiful Kris” Adam sang, ignoring the people in the coffee shop staring at him as he danced in place.

“Of course you’re beautiful and sparkly” Kris said, still not understanding why Adam didn’t see himself as he did. “I tell you all the time how beautiful and amazing you are” He reminded with a smile at just how happy Adam seemed to be. 

“I know but it doesn’t count because you’re my friend and you have to say those things to me” Adam responded with a smile, kissing Kris quickly on the lips before running behind the counter to show off his treasure. Even though Kris knew he was the one that had put the sparkle in Adam’s eyes, he had to admit that his words had hurt quite a bit. 

“Are you just going to stare at it all day or are you going to eat it?” Kris asked the next afternoon as they sat at a table in the coffee shop, a large heart shaped chocolate chip cookie cake sitting between them. 

“I don’t’ know” Adam replied with a confused look on his face. “I mean whoever he is doesn’t seem to think that I need to lose weight because he wouldn’t have sent this if he did…right?” 

“Adam…” Kris sighed in frustration because he really did hate how little he thought about himself. “Adam…I have to tell you something” He decided to just man up and tell Adam the truth because he wanted the freedom to tell Adam just how beautiful and amazing he was without Adam always thinking that it was because it was he duty as a friend. 

“Oh my god…there he is again” He heard Adam whisper loudly, nudging Kris’s hand to get his attention. 

“Who?” Kris asked in confusion as he looked towards the counter where Adam was nodding. 

“Dark hair, short, fucking cute as hell” Adam continued to whisper under his breath. “He’s the guy I was dancing with at your gig the other night…the night Tommy got me so fucking drunk that I lost track of him. This is his second time here this week…” Kris lost track of Adam’s babbling as he watched the shorter man place his order, his eyes briefly leaving their direction as he paid for his drink before focusing on Adam once again. “Do you think that I should go talk to him? Of course I should go talk to him because he’s so fucking cute and he seems interested” He heard Adam talking mostly to himself, yet unable to get a word in before Adam pushed himself away from the table and walked towards the man he knew was going to be trouble. 

“I didn’t order this” Kris said to Sutan as he sat in the chair Adam had vacated, placing a cup of something dark and steaming in front of him. 

“No…but you sure look like you need it” He replied nudging the drink towards Kris. “I added a little something extra from my in case of emergencies stash” 

Kris didn’t hesitate to take a huge gulp, ignoring the burn of the hot liquid because he knew that Sutan’s emergency stash consisted of several different types of alcohol. “Please just don’t say anything” Kris spoke around the burning in his throat. “They are only talking” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince as he ignored the look of pity staring back at him and finished off his drink. “Can I have another?” He asked softly when he heard Adam’s laugh from across the room. 

“Sure baby…” The taller man said as he patted Kris on the hand before leaving to fix his drink. 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

“What the fuck did you do?” Kris heard an aggravated voice cry out, an upset looking Tommy Joe falling into the chair across from him a few days later. 

“Leave me alone Tommy” Kris replied in annoyance as he went back to the book he was reading. 

“The fuck I will” Tommy replied loudly, snatching the book out of Kris’s hands and tossing it over towards the counter where Matt and Sutan stood watching them. “Do you know that the little leprechaun is taking full credit for all the stuff that you sent to Adam?” He questioned, hating the look of sadness that crossed Kris’s face before he got up and went in search of the book he had thrown. “Kris…you have to do something about this” He said softer, his heart aching a little for the man he now thought of as a friend. “Are you even listening to me?” He question in annoyance as Kris sat back down in the chair he had vacated. 

“What do you want me to do Tommy?” Kris asked, his voice heavy and painful due to the pain lodged in his heart. “It’s only been a few days and I’ve never seen Adam happier in all the time I’ve known him” Tears pricked his eyes as he looked to his lap, taking a breath before looking over at Tommy again. “I may love him but I would never try and get between him and his happiness and if that sparkly shrimp is what makes Adam happy then…” He found that he couldn’t finish his sentence as he stared at his book for a moment before looking back up at the shockingly silent man sitting in front of him. “He’s happy…that’s all that matters” He finally found his words as he shoved his book into the backpack at his feet and walked away before he broke down into tears yet again. 

“That is one broken man” Tommy heard Matt say as he stood behind the chair Kris had just vacated. 

“Adam’s a fucking moronic idiot for not seeing what is what in front of his face” Tommy roared, forcing himself out of the chair before running after Kris. “Son of a bitch” He grumbled under his breath once he reached the sidewalk and found it void of Kris. Undeterred he ran for his motorcycle parked on the side of the coffee shop because he already had an idea where Kris was going. “I’ve got you now you little fucker” He grinned to himself when he spotted Kris waiting on a corner to cross the street. “Get on” He demanded as he pulled up beside him. 

“Leave me alone Tommy” Kris replied, rushing across the street because he just wanted to be alone to lick his wounds and forget about the fact that Adam was with another guy. “Are you fucking crazy?” He cried out as he turned around at the revving of an engine as he watched Tommy cut across two lanes of traffic before jumping the curb and nearly taking out a pedestrian in the process. “I’m so sorry” He apologized to the woman he’d nearly hit, crying out in pain when the woman slapped him across the face before storming off. “You nearly hit her and she slaps me…this fucking day just keeps getting better and better” He yelled, attempting to walk away but thinking better of it as he turned around and punched Tommy as hard as he could in the arm before climbing on the back of the bike. “I hope you get pulled over and get a ticket because I don’t have a helmet” He glared as Tommy grinned at him. 

“Wouldn’t matter anyway the step monster would only get it reversed” He shrugged as he pulled the motorcycle back out into traffic, laughing out loud as Kris clutched him tightly around the waist while screaming loudly in his ear. 

“Where the hell did you learn how to drive that thing?” Kris cried out, smacking Tommy several times in the back and shoulder area once he had pulled over and parked in front of a large house. “Where the hell are we?” 

“Home” Tommy shrugged as he climbed off of his cycle and jogged up the steps to the front door of the house. “Get your ass in here Allen” He rolled his eyes when Kris just continued to stare at the house he lived in but hated with a passion. 

Kris was in a daze as he walked into the massive hallway of the house, nearly jumping out of his skin when a man in a suit practically appeared out of thin air. “Afternoon Master Tommy…” The man nodded towards Tommy. “Sir…” He then nodded at Kris. 

“Hey Jeeves…” Tommy actually smiled at the man before giving him a hug. “This is my friend Kris” 

“Master Kris…” The man nodded at Kris again. 

“Um…just Kris is fine” Kris responded, feeling uncomfortable at the formal introduction. 

“Yeah Jeeves…enough with the formalities already” Tommy continued to smile at the man. You can save that shit for my stepfather. Kris and I are just going to hang out so take the rest of the afternoon off and have some fun for a change” 

“You have enough fun for the both of us young squirt” The man winked at Tommy. “I’m Gerald…if you need anything during your stay please don’t hesitate to ask” He smiled at Kris before taking his leave. 

“His name is Gerald Jeeves?” Kris asked, rolling his eyes but unable to stop the grin that crossed his face as Tommy laughed so hard that he nearly fell down. “You are such an ass” He chuckled himself. 

“Of that you have no idea” He heard Gerald’s voice echo from somewhere. 

“You can be fired you know” Tommy shot out but with no heat behind it. 

“It’s only the twentieth time you’re threatened me today” Gerald shot back. 

“Well one day I’ll keep good on that threat” Tommy replied, still smiling as he grabbed Kris’s arm and dragged him further into the house. “Do you want a drink?” He asked once they entered a large room on another level of the house.   
“You live here?” Kris asked instead, taking in the room that was bigger than his or Adam’s apartments. The room had a large king sized bed located on one side of the room with the largest flat screen television on the wall in front of it. Comfortably looking couches and chairs lined another section of wall, where another huge flat screen hung with every game system known to man stored in a huge wooden entertainment center while closer to the door where they stood he found a full sized refrigerator and bar. 

“I guess…” He replied as he pulled two beers out of the fridge before handing one to Kris. “It was my play room growing up and when I got older I turned it into a game room and eventually I just found myself hiding in here all the time” 

“Hiding?” Kris asked in confusion. 

“I’m way to sober to even consider having that conversation” He saluted Kris with his bottle before emptying it and grabbing for another one. “You like gaming?” He questioned as he opened up a few cabinets and pulled out loads of junk food. “Come on…I just got a few new games in and I’ve been dying to try them out” He grinned as he walked by, grabbing Kris by the arm and dragging him towards the couch when he just continued to stand there and gape. “Do you know who David Carson is?” Tommy asked several hours later after the games as been played, the junk food had been eaten and they both had a pretty good buzz going.

“Some millionaire dude” Kris replied as he looked over at Tommy as they faced each other on the couch. “I’m not sure what he does but I know he’s a big deal here is L.A.” 

“Yeah…and anywhere else he can flash his money” Tommy murmured under his breath before looking over at Kris. “He’s my stepfather” He shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment because he couldn’t believe he was about to tell someone who he hadn’t even really liked as a friend, the life story that he usually kept to himself. “My father died when I was little and my mom married him when I was about three years old. I don’t remember my dad but some of the stories I’ve heard and the pictures I’ve seen he seemed like a great guy” Taking a deep breath he pushed back the tears burning at his eyes because he might be willing to tell Kris about his life but he wasn’t willing to ever let him see him cry. “So my Mom was working as one of his assistants to his assistant or something like that but they met and fell in love and got married. He knew she had a kid and he claimed to accept me as his own in front of anyone that would listen but when there wasn’t anyone around he didn’t want anything to do with me. While they were jetting setting and hob knobbing I was left at home with Gerald and his wife to take care of me. When I was about fourteen my mother developed cancer and made him legally adopt me. I think she felt it was the only thing that she could do for me since she hadn’t been around to raise me. Being adopted by him meant that I would have money and security once she was gone. Of course once she was gone he wanted nothing more to do with me and pretty much banished me over into this wing of the house with Gerald and his wife to raise me. I get to live in the house and get a monthly check and all I have to do is stay out of his presence” 

“Tommy…” Kris cried out, his heart breaking as he compared his somewhat boring and normal childhood to Tommy’s. 

“I didn’t tell you that to get pity from you” He shrugged, finishing off another beer. “I told you because I was sure you were wondering how I have money and have never worked a day in my life. Don’t feel sorry for me Kris because I have a fabulous life. I have enough money to do what I want and get what I want. I don’t have to work like all the other slobs in the world and I still can do pretty much anything I want” He knew it was being sarcastic and almost hurtful to Kris because he knew the man lived paycheck to paycheck and as bad as he felt for that, he hated the idea of anyone particularly Kris Allen pitying him. 

“Yeah well we all can’t be as lucky as you” Kris shrugged, pulling away from Tommy because his words had hurt him just the tiniest bit and he wasn’t sure why 

“I’m…I’m…yeah…I’m sorry” He stumbled around the apology because it was something that he never did but he hated the idea that he had hurt Kris due to his insecurities. 

“That almost killed you didn’t it?” Kris grinned as he turned back towards Tommy, his feelings for the man he used to loath changing in a way he’d never expected. “You are such a stereotypical cliché with all your money and your drama but for some strange reason I like you now so I will forgive you” He laughed at the shocked look he received from the blonde man, rolling his eyes when the shocked turned into a playful pout. 

“Whatever poor man” Tommy tossed back with a grin, shielding his face from the throw pillow Kris tossed his way.

“Spoiled rich baby” Kris teased, picking up another pillow to throw at him, put dropping it to the floor as Adam’s ring tone blared up at him from the pocket of his jeans. 

“Don’t answer it” Tommy growled, never wanting to hurt his best friend so much for hurting his new friend. 

“I have to” Kris replied with a frown as his pulled out the phone. “Hey good looking…” He answered the phone as he always did when Adam called. 

“Oh my God Kris…you will not believe what I found on my doorstep this morning” Adam blew right past his usual greeting response because he couldn’t wait to tell Kris his news. “You know that silver and leather bracelet that I’ve been drooling over at the jewelry store down the street from work?” 

“Yes…” He replied with a smile on his face because he had hung the jewelry bag on Adam’s door knob before his left for work despite the fact that knew the man Adam had been talking to had taken all of the credit for his previous gifts. He knew in his heart that there was no way that the man could know about Adam’s love of the bracelet since he had only told Kris about it one day when they were both off from the from work and spotted it window shipping. Closing his eyes Kris could recall the look of pure want on Adam’s face when he had spotted it in the window and the smile that had followed it when they had went inside and he had tried it on. 

“I don’t know how he found out about it but he did” Kris was snapped out of his daydream at Adam’s words. 

“What…Adam no” Kris cried out, but he could tell that Adam wasn’t listening as he continued to regale him on how amazing the other man was. 

“I mean Brad just knows me and knows what I like. He couldn’t be more perfect for me if I tried” He continued to gush. “I’m just so happy Kris because I finally found the man who gets me and loves me for me. I have to go…talk to you later” 

“Yeah…later” Kris responded to the dead air he heard in his ear, refusing to look at Tommy because he knew if he did that he was going to cry. 

“I’m really growing to hate that the son of a bitch” He heard Tommy grumble. 

“You can’t really blame the man for taking credit for everything if it means that he gets Adam in the end” Kris ventured a look at Tommy, his eyes watering a little as expected but he fought the tears back because he refused to cry in front of him. 

“I wasn’t talking about the little midget…I was talking about Adam” Tommy shot back, his voice full of anger.


	5. Chapter 5

“Maybe it’s just time that I accept the fact that Adam and I aren’t meant to be more than friends. I mean who am I kidding because let’s face it I’m not good enough for Adam” Kris sighed as he allowed the pity he had been holding back surge forward.

“Don’t you ever fucking say that again” Tommy cried out, grabbing both sides of Kris’s head in his hands as he plastered his body over him in a fit of anger. “You’re too fucking good for Adam and he knows it” He continued to rant, staring deeply into Kris’s eyes as he tried to control his manly urges. 

“Tommy…” Kris said his name fearfully, his breathing erratic and uneven but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact that the brunt of Tommy’s body was on top of him or at the way the man looked as if he wanted to devour him whole. 

“I’m sorry” Tommy whispered, jerking himself away from Kris so quickly that he almost lost his balance as he got off of the couch. 

“Tommy…” Kris whispered his name, his heart still beating a mile a minute and yet he wasn’t sure if it was from the shock of the look on Tommy’s face or the fact that he kind of liked the idea of his body pressing him into the couch. 

“I’m going to have Gerald take you back home because I’m too drunk to drive” Tommy rushed out over his shoulder as he ran from the room. 

“Tommy wait…” Kris cried out but he knew he either hadn’t been heard or was being ignored as Gerald took that exact moment to enter the room. 

“Follow me Master Kris and I will take you home” The older man said with a forced smile. 

“Sure…” Kris replied softly as he followed Gerald. 

“There is more to him than what he presents on the outside” Gerald broke the uncomfortable silence that had been surrounding them on the drive back to Kris’s apartment. “But then again you already know that don’t you?” 

“I’m starting to” Kris replied truthfully, uncomfortable in the way that Tommy’s butler was staring at him as if trying to read into his very soul. 

“All people see when they look at him is a spoiled rich kid because that’s what he wants them to see and yes he has lived a charmed life so to speak, but for all the money and lavish lifestyle he has paid greatly for it” Kris didn’t know why Gerald was telling him about Tommy’s life but he found himself actually wanting to know more about the man who was now more than just Adam’s annoying and irritating friend. “His mother loved her position in society and her husband’s money more than she loved her own son. Sure she loved him but not enough to put him above the rest. Tommy was such a sweet and pleasant child when he came into the home and my wife and I raised him as best we could since we had no children of our own. But not even the love that we shared with him could stop the hurt from not being loved by his own mother from making him cynical…bitter” Kris could see tears in Gerald’s eyes as he looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Can you promise me something Kris?” He asked, eyes locked together. “Can you just accept him for who he is and be there for him when he needs you because trust me there will come a time when he will need you. Master Lambert is a great friend to Tommy but you…you see the real man inside…the real man he could be…the real man that he should be” Kris watched as Gerald swallowed hard before wiping at his eyes. “We have reached your apartment” 

“I will you know…be there for him” Kris spoke up before Gerald could step out of the car. “He’s been there for me and I see that there is more to him than just being a jerk” He ginned a little at the soft smile he received from Gerald. “He’s my friend and I always take care of my friends” 

“Thank you Kris” Gerald smile, but Kris could see a sadness to it as well yet before he had a chance to ask him about it the car was driving away. 

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to call you non-stop for a week” Kris yelled at Tommy nearly a week later as he opened the door to his apartment and found said man holding an envelope in front of him. “What is this?” He asked when the envelope was pressed into his hand before Tommy stumbled past him. “Are you drunk?” He asked but he already knew the answer as he watched Tommy trip over his own foot and fall clumsily onto his ratty couch. 

“Ta da…” Tommy laughed, hands in the air as if he had performed some great feat and Kris figured in his drunken state he actually had. 

“Please tell me that you didn’t drive over on your motorcycle like this?” He asked as he dropped the envelope on the coffee table and went to get Tommy a bottle of water. 

“Relax bubba I had Gerald drive me over” Tommy laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. 

“Funny…” Kris deadpanned as he handed the bottle to Tommy before plopping down beside him. “It’s two in the afternoon…what’s the occasion?” 

“I don’t need a fucking occasion to drink” Tommy grumbled as he reached forward to grab the envelope on the coffee table, nearly hitting the floor in the process. “Here…” He held the envelope out towards Kris before rolling back onto the couch. 

“What is it?” Kris asked, his eyes growing large as he pulled out two golden tickets from inside. “Oh my god are these what I think they are?” He questioned, is voice no louder than a whisper out of fear that it was all a dream. 

“Yes…got them in the mail yesterday” Tommy shrugged. “I figure if this doesn’t make Adam fall head over heels in love with you then nothing will” 

“These are box seats and are four hundred dollars apiece” Kris chocked out as he placed the tickets back into the envelope and placed it on Tommy’s lap. “I can’t take those. Shit…as it is I can’t even pay you back anytime soon for the flowers and the bracelet and if we add this to the total I may as well sell you my soul because it could be years before I can pay you back. You take someone with you or sell them because this poor dumb farmer can’t afford them” 

“I told you that you didn’t have to pay me back for the other shit and I didn’t pay anything for these” He slapped the envelope back at the man sitting beside him. “I get shit like this all the time. The step-monster owns the fucking building so that’s why I get the tickets. Adam’s been going on for weeks about this damn play and as much as I love Adam there is no way in hell that I would ever step foot in that building much less watch a boring old play where people don’t even speak English” 

“They speak English in this play” Kris laughed as he tried to hand the envelope back to Tommy. “Free or not I can’t take them” 

“You can and you will” Tommy roared as he rolled off of the couch before jerking Kris up with him. “You love him and after he gets these he’s going to love you even more than the fucker already does. Now go up there and get your man” He slapped the envelope back at Kris before stumbling into the kitchen. “I said go” He yelled and pointed towards the door when Kris just stood there with a conflicted look on his face. “Just go…” He spoke more softly as he looked down at the counter for just a moment, closing his eyes and sighing deeply when he lifted his head and found Kris gone. 

Kris’s heart was pounding so fast in his chest he could hardly breathe as he found himself standing in front of the door of Adam’s apartment. He has no idea what he was going to say to the man he was head over heels in love with but he felt confident enough to show him just how much he meant to him. “Hey Kris…” He heard Adam greet him after he finally got the courage to knock. 

“Adam I…” 

“What’s that in your hand?” Adam questioned as he grabbed for the envelope, cutting Kris off before he could finish his sentence. “Oh my god…are these what I think they are?” He asked as he held the two tickets he found inside in front of his face. “Are these for me?” 

“Yes…” Kris smiled widely. 

“I can’t believe he did it again” Adam cried out, hugging Kris quickly before pulling back in order to look at the tickets again. “I don’t know how he keeps doing it but Brad’s done it again” 

“What? No…” Kris stammered, pushing Adam away when he was pulled into another hug. “Adam I need to tell you something”

“He’s so amazing and wonderful and the fact that he knows me without even having to say a word proves that he the one. Jesus…I just love this man so much” Adam smiled, his eyes bright and happy and loaded with unshed tears. 

“You’re in love with him?” Kris questioned, his heart breaking as tears burned at his own eyes as well at the love sick fool staring back at him. “You really are in love with him aren’t you?” 

“He’s the one…the one that I’ve been waiting so fucking long for” Adam replied with an even wider smile. “Hey…you ok?” 

“Yeah…of course” Kris whispered, clearing his throat before taking a deep breath. “I’m just so happy for you because I know how lonely you’ve been” 

“Did you find these out here?” Adam asked. “It’s odd because it doesn’t have my name on it” 

Kris felt hopeful as he took another deep breath and prepared to tell Adam the truth, but those words never left his lips at the happiness he saw practically radiating off of Adam. “Yeah…the envelope was stuck in the door jam” He lied, knowing that he had done the right thing at the way Adam was practically vibrating in front of him. 

“Shit…I’ve got to get to work” He hollered over his shoulder as he rushed into his apartment, placing the tickets in his hand in a drawer before rushing back to his best friend. “Was there something that you wanted?” He asked, realizing that Kris had probably come to his door for a reason. 

“Nope…just wanted to say hi” Kris lied, reaching forward and hugging Adam. “I’m really happy you’ve found love. No body deserved it more than you do” He whispered against his ear before turning and walking away. “You heard?” He asked Tommy as he approached his apartment and found him leaning against the wall beside his apartment door. 

“I’m sorry Kris” Was his only reply as he took the broken man’s hand and led him inside. “I’ve already called Sutan and told him that you’re sick and won’t be at work later tonight” 

“Thanks Tommy” Kris replied, his voice broken as he curled up against Tommy’s chest and held on. 

“I’d do anything for you Kris” Tommy whispered as he got over his shock and wrapped his arms around Kris’s waist. “Adam doesn’t deserve you” He went on to say. “You think that he’s too good for you but it’s the other way around…you’re too good for him” 

“Kris…I was wondering if you could work for me the night of the play” They both heard Adam’s voice as he bound into the place as if he owned it. “Tommy…what the fuck” He cried out when he found his two best friends standing in the middle of Kris’s living room holding each other. 

“Kris isn’t feeling well” Tommy lied, pulling away from Kris as if he’d been burned. 

“You said you were fine upstairs” Adam shot back, pushing Tommy out of the way as he pulled Kris into his arms. 

“It’s just a headache” Kris lied quickly, stepping away from Adam because it was almost physically painful to be touched by him since he had declared his love for another man. “I was coming upstairs to get something for my head but I forgot about it when you told me you were in love with Brad” He shrugged. “I’ve already called Sutan and let him know that I won’t be in so I won’t be working with you tonight” 

“Is it that bad…do you need me to take you to the hospital” Adam began to panic because something had to seriously be wrong with Kris for him to call out of work and the fact that he seemed to have called Tommy instead of him was completely blowing his mind. 

“Tommy’s here…he’s going to look after me” Kris replied with a shrug as he turned and started walking towards his bedroom. He could hear raised voices but he didn’t care as he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. “Is he gone?” He asked Tommy from under the blankets. 

“He’s pissed and confused but yeah he’s gone” Tommy replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I brought you something to make you feel better” He teased as he pulled the covers from off of Kris’s face and held up a bottle of vodka. 

“Thanks Tommy…” Kris said as he sat up, took the vodka bottle out of his hand and placed it on the night stand beside the bed. “But I need something more than alcohol right now” Tommy knew what he needed, despite the fact that he knew it was against his better judgment. He didn’t hesitate to give Kris what he needed as he reached out and pulled the silently crying man into his arms and just held him tightly. “He’s in love with him Tommy” Kris wailed, his heart feeling as if it were breaking in his chest. “I fucked everything up and he fell in love” 

“You didn’t fuck anything up” Tommy murmured against his Kris’s ear. “You tried and that’s more than most people can say” 

“It just hurts you know” Kris replied as he pulled back and wiped the tears from his face. 

“I know it does and you can’t know how much I wish that I could take away your pain” Tommy said softly as he reached out and ran his fingers lightly down Kris’s tear stained face. “You deserve better than him. You deserve someone who can see the real you and actually likes you for it” He continued to speak, shaking his head to clear his thoughts because he knew declaring his long standing love for Kris was not going to be received the way he always hoped. “Fuck him…he’s going to see what a loser that idiot Brad is and then he’s going to realize what an idiot he was for believing his bull shit in the first place and…” The air flew out of Tommy’s lungs along with all coherent thought as the man he was falling in love with leaned forward and kissed him. At first he could not do anything at all, but then the realization that he was kissing Kris Allen kicked in and he threw caution to the wind and took control. 

Kris could hardly move afterwards, feeling relaxed and shocked all rolled into one as he looked down his chest and found Tommy staring back at him as his head laid on his stomach. “I never knew you were gay?” He finally found the will to speak. 

“I’m not” Tommy replied as he leaned forward and nipped at his side. 

“But…” 

“I don’t do labels” Tommy cut him off as he got up on his knees and straddled Kris’s waist. “Fuck…” He whined when their spent and overly sensitive dicks came in contact. “If I see someone and I’m attracted to them then I fuck them…plain and simple” He continued, leaving out the part where he’d been heavily crushing on Adam’s best friend pretty much from the moment he met him. 

“So this was just a pity fuck” Kris grumbled, trying to push Tommy off of him but not getting very far when he found his back pinned to the bed once again. 

“I would never fuck you out of pity” Tommy growled, capturing Kris’s lips in a fiery kiss before the man could speak. “You may be a farmer from Kansas but you’re fucking hot and trust me I’ve wanted to do this long before this” 

“So it’s just fucking” Kris asked, not sure how to feel about their conversation or what it could mean for possible endeavors. 

“Does it have to be anything else?” He questioned, wishing and hoping that it could be more but knowing that no matter what Kris was always going to love Adam and there was nothing that he could do about it. “Don’t think so hard about it. If you’re not into me then just say so and…”

Tommy didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence that time as Kris flipped him onto his back and kissed him hard and filthy. “You talk too damn much” He panted once he pulled back. “It’s not that I’m not into you per say it’s just that I never thought about it before because…”

“Because you’re in love with Adam” Tommy finished for Kris. 

“Yes…but also because honestly Tommy until recently I always thought you hated me and there is the fact that I thought you were straight” Kris explained. 

“You think I’m hot…admit it” Tommy teased as he flipped Kris back onto his back. 

“Well I think this is hot” Kris giggled and blushed as he reached down and grabbed Tommy’s hardening penis. 

“Such a dirty Kansas farmer” Tommy grunted, his eyes closing as Kris continued to fondle him. 

“I’m from Arkansas” Kris shot back as he gave the dick in his hand a hard squeeze. 

“Fuck…I don’t care where you’re from just don’t stop” Tommy cried out as he pretty much humped Kris’s hand and his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

“So what the fuck is going on with you and Tommy?” Adam demanded the next afternoon as he and Kris worked at the coffee shop. “You’ve been avoiding me all morning and now I want an answer” 

“It’s none of your business” Kris replied as he opened the display case and attempted to place the homemade cake Sutan had made earlier that day inside. 

“The fuck it’s none of my business. You’re my best friend and you’re keeping secrets from me” Adam growled, grabbing onto Kris’s arm. 

“Jesus Christ Adam…” Kris cried out as the cake flew from his hands and onto the floor. “Look what you did. You can be the one to explain to Sutan why all his hard work is now on the floor” 

“You think I give two shits about this cake” Adam roared, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the patrons in the shop. “What I care about is the truth because you and Tommy are hiding something from me” 

“You don’t care about the truth Adam because if you did you would see that your fairy tale prince is nothing but a wolf in sheep’s clothing” Kris countered, jerking his arm away from Adam as he began to clean up the mess on the floor. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What does Brad have to do with any of this?” Adam yelled even louder, grabbing Kris’s arm once again and jerking him upright. “What…you’re jealous of the time I’m spending with Brad and so you’ve decided to shack up with Tommy?” Kris said nothing but Adam could read by the blush on his face that his words were true. “Oh my god…you and Tommy are fucking?” 

“What?” They both heard Sutan’s shocked voice behind them, another cake hitting the floor at Adam’s announcement. 

“Kris and Tommy are fucking” Adam announced even louder. 

“Kris…how could you?” Sutan cried out, his hands flying to cover his face as he rushed back into the kitchen. 

“Yes Kris…how could you?” Adam sneered. “You know that Sutan is in love with Tommy and you still slept with him anyway” 

Kris didn’t know what to think or what to feel as he stood there and took Adam’s abuse. He felt as if he were in another reality as his supposed best friend called him every name in the book and made him feel about an inch tall. It all happened so fast in that one minute Adam was in front of him berating him and then the next he was on the ground holding his cheek. Kris looked at his own fists hanging loosely at his side wondering what the hell had happened, everything starting to come into focus when Tommy’s concerned face appeared before him. “Come on let’s get out of here” He heard Tommy say as he grabbed his hand and jerked him out of the coffee shop. “Come on baby…get in” Tommy said as he urged him towards the back of the car where Gerald held the passenger door open for him. “What the fuck happened in there?” Tommy asked once they were situated in the back seat. “I came in the back way to see if you wanted to come over tonight and I found Sutan sitting in the corner of the kitchen crying. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he grabbed a knife and I high tailed it out of there before he could filet me with it and then I find Adam screaming at you like he was possessed” 

“You hit him?” Kris questioned as he reached down and took Tommy’s injured hand into his own. 

“He was calling you names” Tommy shrugged as he jerked his injured hand away from Kris and cradled it to his chest. “It’s just bruised knuckles…nothing I haven’t dealt with before” He couldn’t say anything else as Kris straddled his lap and kissed him. The kiss was deep and a little dirty and Tommy found himself falling a little bit deeper in love with the man even though he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Put me down you idiot” Kris laughed as they entered Tommy’s game room and he was plucked off of the floor. “We need to clean your hand” 

“Fuck my hand…I need to fuck you” Was Tommy’s winded reply before he tossed Kris onto the bed. “Do you want to tell me what happened now?” He questioned afterwards as he and Kris laid side by side, sweat cooling on their bodies after a rapid fucking. 

“He asked me what was going on between us and I told him it was none of his business” Tommy’s heart hurt at the idea what Kris didn’t want to tell Adam about them but then he reminded himself that even he really didn’t know what was going on between them. “He figured out that we were fucking and Sutan heard and then he just lost his mind” 

“I’ll say…he’s lucky that I didn’t do more damage to his pretty face for the way he was screaming at you” Kris could see the anger Tommy felt about the situation he had come upon and as much as it confused him, it also brought a smile to his face that Tommy cared enough about him to defend him to their best friend. 

“Thank you” Kris whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Tommy’s lips. 

“For what?” Tommy asked, confused. 

“For defending me to Adam…for making me feel like I’m not just some loser who…” 

“Adam’s the fucking loser” Tommy cut Kris off before he could finished what he was about to say. “Look Kris….I like you. I know that we had kind of a stupid beginning but you’re my friend now and I will always defend my friends” 

“I’m glad I’m your friend” Kris smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tommy once again. “Shit…” Kris cried out, diving under the covers once the kiss was broken and he found Gerald standing in the doorway. 

“What the fuck G?” Tommy cried out, giggling despite himself as Kris’s elbow nudged him in the ribs as he burrowed deeper under the covers. 

“I brought some medical supplies to clean up your hand and I ordered a pizza in case the two of you were hungry” He said as he placed several items on a nearby table. “Mr. Allen will you be requiring a ride home later this evening or will you be staying tonight? I’m rather tired and if you need a ride I can arrange transportation” 

“Are you ok?” Tommy bound from the bed, not seeming to care in the least that he had no clothing on. “You look exhausted. What didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” Tommy scolded, rushing back and jerking his jeans on quickly before moving back in front of the older man. 

“I’m fine Tommy…just a little tired” Gerald assured with a smile, his eyes flickering towards Kris for a moment. 

Kris had no idea what those eyes were trying to say but something told him it was important and he was determined to find out what that something was. “I’ll probably stay the night if that’s ok and I can just take the bus back to my place in the morning. I’m sorry that you’re not feeling well. Is there anything that we can get for you?” 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine by morning” Gerald assured as he patted Tommy gently on the cheek. “He’s a keeper” He whispered with a wink before leaning forward and hugging Tommy quickly before leaving the room. 

“Tommy…” Kris spoke his name softly as the blonde man continued to stand there and stare at the closed door. 

“He’s dying” Tommy replied, turning to face Kris with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t want to believe it at first but he is” Kris was off of the bed in a flash as he helped Tommy get back into the bed before pulling him into his arms. “I heard him talking to his doctor on the phone last week. It’s pancreatic cancer…the bad kind”

“Does he know you know?” Kris asked, holding Tommy even tighter as he cried lightly within the curve of his neck. 

“I confronted him but he denied it. I told him that I heard everything but he still denied it. I’m going to lose him Kris. He’s been there for me from the day I stepped into his house and I’m going to lose him” Tommy sobbed, curling even deeper into Kris’s body. “I owe him so much and I want to help him but I have no idea how” 

“We’ll come up with something” Kris promised, kissing Tommy on the forehead. 

“We?” Tommy questioned looking so lost and so small that it broke Kris’s heart. 

“Yes…we” Kris assured as he leaned forward and placed another kiss upon his forehead. The rest of the night was spent coming up with a plan to repay Gerald for all the love and kindness he had shared with Tommy since moving into his life. “Just remember to be strong because he’s going to fight you on this?” Kris said the next morning as he and Tommy got dressed. “I have to work from eight to four but I have the evening off. I can come over here afterwards if you want?” 

“I’ll pick you up” Tommy replied as he pulled Kris into his arms and hugged him. “And if Adam gives you any shit you just call me and I’ll come and punch him again” 

“I think that I can handle Adam” Kris chuckled, turning serious once he pulled away from Tommy. “You just focus on what you have to do for Gerald. I’ll see you later” He smiled before he stole a quick kiss. “Bye…” He hollered over his shoulder as he exited the room. “Jesus…” He cried out when he reached the bottom of the stairs and Gerald appeared as if out of nowhere. “Make some noise man” He rushed out, his heart beating a mile a minute within his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you” Gerald replied with a nod. “Do you require a ride sir?” 

“First I’ve told you before to call me Kris and no I don’t need a ride. I’ve been dealing with public transport since I’ve moved here so it’s not a big deal” Kris replied, the two of them staring at each other for a long time before Kris spoke again. “It’s cancer?” 

“Yes…” Gerald replied with another nod. 

“How long?” 

“Six months…a year…they don’t really know” 

“Tommy knows and he wants to help you”

“I know…but I’ve been taking care of him since he was a child and I don’t plan on stopping now just because of some cancer” 

“He loves you so much Gerald” 

“I know he does and I love him. I love that boy more than anything in this world and I will not just sit by and let him watch me die. I will continue my duties as his guardian until I take my last breath” 

“I have to go” Kris sighed, wishing that he could call in sick to work but knowing that he could not after calling in sick a few nights before and the fucking mess between he, Adam and Sutan the day prior. “Just listen to him” He hugged Gerald tightly, kissing the man tenderly on the cheek before rushing out the door. 

Kris didn’t know what to expect when he got to the coffee shop but he never imagined the frigidness he received from the normally zen and always understanding Sutan. No matter how many times he had tried to speak to him throughout the morning he was ignored until he finally just gave up and went about his normal morning duties. The coldness got even worse when later that afternoon Adam came in for his shift, refusing to speak to him either but making sure to send death glares his way every chance that he got. “Did something happen here yesterday that I’m not aware of?” He heard one of his coworkers ask a few minutes before his shift ended as they stood behind the counter. 

“No…” Kris lied with as much of a smile as he could muster because he was just too tired to do much else and his head was really starting to hurt him from all the stress and hatred going on around him. 

“Please…I may be young but I’m not stupid. Sutan looks as if he’s ready to cry and if Adam had super powers your head would be melted into goo by the heat of his laser vision” She shot back. 

“Hey Red…” He heard Tommy’s voice, ever so thankful for the man’s impeccable timing. “My usual please” He winked at her, before sending a worried glance his way. “You ready?” He questioned, winking at her again before heading for the door once she handed him his drink and Kris had nodded yes in reply. 

“That will be five fifty sir” They all heard Adam cry out rudely after Tommy. 

“Tommy doesn’t pay for his drinks…he’s one of Sutan’s favorites” The girl known as Allison laughed, her face going serious when the entire room went silent. 

“Well that was before he slept with Kris” Adam shot back, staring straight at his former best friend as he said it. 

“You know what Adam...it’s not a big deal” Kris yelled, fishing through the pockets of the apron he was wearing until he found what he was looking for. “Here you go Allie” He went on as he handed a ten dollar bill to her. “Keep the change” 

“Kris…” He heard Sutan say his name behind him, a look of anger and sadness on his face as he turned to face him. “Maybe you should take some time off for a while” 

“Are you firing me?” Kris rushed out in shock because as upset as he knew Sutan was about him and Tommy sleeping together, he never in a million years thought he would lose his job over it. 

“No…but I think that it would be a good idea for you to take some time off until things calm down” Sutan replied before rushing into the kitchen. 

“This is all you fault” He yelled, turning his attention towards Adam. 

“I had nothing to do with this. You’re the one that decided to sleep with Tommy when you knew how much Sutan cares for him” Adam shrugged with a leer on his face. “I mean I don’t know what either of you see in him because other than the fact that he has money there isn’t much else of worth about him” 

Kris saw red in that moment as he clenched his fist into a ball and proceeded to punch the man who he considered his best friend and the love of his life for so long. “He’s more of a man then you will ever be” Kris shot out as Adam stared up from the floor through wide and shocked eyes. “What’s the matter Adam you jealous that you don’t have my complete and undivided attention anymore…jealous that I’m not following your every move like a fucking puppy and constantly telling you how amazing you are. He’s been there for me in these last weeks in ways that you as my best friend never have and despite only really knowing me for a short time…he gets me and that means more to me then you will ever know. I’m done with this job and I’m done with you and I will never forgive you for any of this” He screamed, ripping the apron from his body before balling it up and throwing it at Adam. “I’m sorry you had to see this Allison” He said to the still speechless girl before running from behind the counter. 

“Thank you” Tommy cried out, slamming Kris against the brick building the moment they exited the shop, kissing Kris hungrily until they were both panting for breath. 

“For what?” Kris rasped, breathing heavily. 

“For defending me” Tommy explained, his eyes locked on the ground below them. “No one but Gerald has ever stuck up for me before and it felt good even if you only said it to piss Adam off” 

“I didn’t just say that to piss Adam off” Kris cried out, forcing Tommy to look up at him. “I said it because it’s true and I will always defend you” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tommy’s neck and kissed him. When they broke apart they found Adam standing in the doorway with such a broken look on his face but he stepped away before Kris could get up the courage to speak to him. “Can we just get out of here?” He asked Tommy because everything was starting to hit him at once and he really wanted to be anyplace but where they were. 

“Let’s go to my place” Tommy replied as he placed his arm around Kris’s shoulder and led him towards his motorcycle. “Gerald and I talked today…really talked and he actually agreed to let me take care of him for a change” He said as once they reached it. “I know I have you to thank for that too. You really are kind of amazing Kansas” 

“Fuck you Tommy” He chuckled sadly, gratefully falling into Tommy’s arms when he pulled him into a hug. 

“Fuck…I need to find a job and quick” Kris grumbled a week later as he sat in the kitchen of Tommy’s home with Gerald. “I’ve got fifty bucks to my name and my rents due in two weeks” 

“If you need money I can help you Kris” Gerald replied as he reached out and patted Kris’s hand. 

“I appreciate that but no. I’m a big boy and I need to take care of this myself” Kris smiled, lying his free hand on top of the elderly mans and giving it a squeeze. “How are you feeling? Are you hungry…need anything?” 

“I’m fine… now stop changing the subject” Gerald said as he sat back in his chair and stared at the boy sitting across from him. “You know that asking for help doesn’t make you any less of a man. I know that now more than anyone” 

“I know but…” 

“But he’s almost as stubborn as you” Tommy cried out as he entered the kitchen before placing several bags on the table between them. 

“Where the heck have you been? You went out for dinner nearly four hours ago” Kris ignored the sarcasm as he dug into the bags and began to pull out the food inside. 

“Did you miss me baby?” Tommy teased as he leaned in a stole a quick kiss, jerking back before Kris could swat at him. 

“You doing ok?” He turned serious as he sat down next to Gerald. 

“I’m fine Tommy” Gerald smiled at him before delving into the food Kris had set out in front of him, refusing to tell either of them how horrible he actually felt because he may have agreed to an early retirement but there was no way he was going to be a burden to the young man he loved. “So where have you been?” 

I had an errand to run and it took longer than I expected” Tommy shrugged, taking a bite of his turkey sub. “So still no luck finding a job?” 

“No…” Kris sighed. “I’m either not qualified enough or what I do find conflicts with my gigs at the club. I love my gigs but I think that I’m going to have to give them up because having a place to live sadly is more important than playing my music” 

“You could always move in here” Tommy and Gerald said at the same time, both of them blushing and laughing when Kris started to choke on the potato chip he was eating. 

“Thanks but I can’t” He sputtered between swallowing and sips of his soda. 

“I figured you’d say that so I have a better solution” Tommy piped up as he pulled a jumble of papers out of his jacket pocket before handing them to Kris. 

“What is this?” Kris asked as he looked at what appeared to be a contact of some sort. 

“It’s a contact” Tommy replied with a sly grin. 

“Well I can see that but what is it a contact of…” He hesitated as he read even further down the page. “This has to do with the club that I sing at. Holy shit…you bought the club that I work at” He surmised as he read even more. 

“Well I didn’t buy it but I did buy into it and the good news is that with the added income from my buying in that douche bag that I co-own it with can now offer you five gigs a week. I even convinced him to pay you more money because seriously Kris what he was paying you was peanuts compared to what some of the other clubs are paying” 

“You can’t do that. I can’t let you do that” Kris cried out in frustration but the truth was that he wasn’t really sure why he was frustrated. 

“You didn’t let me do anything” Tommy yelled, slamming his hand on the table. “That fucker has been begging me to buy into that club for years and I never had a reason to want to do it before and now I do” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that Tommy. I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself” Kris yelled even louder, glaring at Tommy so hard he was waiting for his head to explode. 

“You know what Kris FUCK YOU then. I was only trying to help you because you couldn’t find a fucking job after Sutan fired your stupid ass” Tommy screamed even louder, shoving the food in front of him across the table. “Fine…you know what since you don’t want my help then you’re fired from the two gigs that you have now…happy?” 

“You can’t fire me” Kris shot back in full anger. 

“The fuck I can’t. The truth of the matter is that the main stipulation of me buying in was that I am the head dog and all hiring’s and firings have to go through me” Tommy sneered evilly, crossing his arms over his chest as if to dare Kris to say anything in reply. “Shit…” He sighed when Kris did the exact opposite by flipping Tommy the bird before storming out of the kitchen. 

“Well your heart was in the right place but you should know by now that Kris is a proud man and he likes to do things for himself” Gerald said as he placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Go after him” He nudged the same shoulder towards the door Kris had just exited. “Just talk to him” 

“I think the last thing that he wants is to talk to me right now” Tommy replied, pushing himself away from the table. “Come on I’ll help you get ready for bed. You have a doctor’s appointment bright and early in the morning and you need your rest”

“When I need your help getting ready for bed will be when I dead and gone” Gerald growled, shoving Tommy’s hands away as they tried to assist him off of the chair he was sitting on. “I’m not a fucking child Tommy Joe. I may have agreed to retire early and live in this house but you will not treat me like an invalid” 

“Fuck…I can’t win tonight” Tommy sighed, falling back into the chair he had been sitting on as Gerald stormed out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris felt as if his head was going to explode as he rode the public transit to his apartment. He felt like he was fighting a bitter battle between what he wanted and what he needed to do. On the one hand he wanted to take Tommy up on his offer to sing at the club five nights a week, also taking the raise in pay so he wouldn’t have to constantly worry about if he was going to make rent month to month, but on the other hand he needed to be able to take care of his own needs. He had made a promise to himself when he moved from Arkansas to California that he was always going to take care of himself and never have to depend on anyone. His head hurt even more as he walked into the elevator praying to god that he didn’t run into Adam before he made it to his apartment. He didn’t seem to be listening though as a hand shot through the closing metal doors and someone even worse came into view. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face here” Kris spat out as Adam’s new boyfriend stepped inside. 

“This shade of green really isn’t your color” The glittery man shot back, glaring at Kris with his hands on his hips. 

“I’m not jealous of you” He lied, bunching his fists at his sides as he curbed the urge to punch the shit out of Brad Bell. 

“Bullshit…you’re so jealous that Adam loves me that you can’t even see straight” Brad teased even more, the grin on his face enough to send Kris over the edge. 

“He’s going to see you for the fake that you are and when he does he’s going to kick your ass to the curb and never fucking look back” Kris screamed, pinning the shocked man to the wall of the elevator. 

“Adam…help me” Brad wailed as the doors to the elevator opened and he found his boyfriend standing there. 

“Kris…What the fuck” Adam yelled, grabbing his onetime friend by the back of his shirt and jerking him away from Brad. “Have you lost your fucking mind?” He questioned as he held his openly crying and shivering boyfriend in his arms. 

“He started it” Kris shot back, angry and hurt that Adam was taking Brad’s side. 

“I didn’t baby…I didn’t” Brad wailed even louder. “I saw him in the elevator and I tried to talk to him and before I knew it he was about to punch me” 

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you or who the fuck you even are anymore but you stay away from me and the man I love or you will be sorry” Adam threatened as he wrapped his arm even tighter round Brad’s shoulder as he guided him towards his apartment. 

“You know what Adam…fuck you” Kris cried out. “He’s got you so fucking snowed and you’re too stupid to see it. He doesn’t have a job right?” Kris asked, knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer as the two kept walking down the hallway. “Ask him how he has the money to pay for all the lovely gifts you’ve been receiving…especially the box seats for the theater. Ask him how he knew what you loved without asking. You’re going to see what a fake and a liar he is and when he does don’t come crying to me because it will be too late” He yelled even louder, ignoring the look of hurt he saw on Adam’s face once they reached his apartment door and he had turned to face him. “This is all your fault for being too blind and too stupid to see what was right in front of your fucking face” He held back his tears until he reached his own apartment, falling to the floor with his back against the door once he had. 

“Are you done being an ass now?” He heard Tommy’s voice as he cracked open his eyes and found the man sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“How did you get in here?” Kris grumbled as he rolled onto his side, groaning at the twinge of pain he felt in his back from sitting on the floor for hours before forcing himself into bed the night before. 

“You don’t really want to know” Tommy replied with a grin as he laid down beside Kris, pulling him against his body once he was situated. 

“Breaking and entering…another one of your many talents” Kris mumbled against Tommy’s chest, cursing himself internally when he didn’t even put up a fight and let Tommy hold him. 

“You ran into Adam?” He questioned, feeling Kris’s body go taunt at the mention of his name. 

“Brad in the elevator” He replied as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Tommy’s body. “He put on a show and told him I attacked him and of course Adam believed him over me” He summarized, not really wanting to go into all the details. 

“I swear I’m going to beat the shit out of both those jerks” Tommy growled, wanting to beat Adam up for hurting Kris yet at the same time a little bit grateful that he was pushing him away because it gave him reason to take care of him. 

“Not worth it” Kris murmured as he fought to stay awake. “Thanks Tommy” He whispered before he finally gave in and fell asleep. 

“So you and Tommy are dating now?” Kris heard his best friend Cale Mills ask as they prepared for their gig. 

“I wouldn’t say we were dating…” Kris began, unable to finish his sentence because the truth was that since meeting up with him on the street that day they had been pretty much inseparable. “I don’t know what we are honestly” He decided to be truthful because as much as he was head over heels in love with Adam he had to admit to himself that his feelings for Tommy had changed dramatically in the weeks prior. 

“Don’t get me wrong I like Tommy but I have to say that it was quite a shock to see you with him and not Adam considering you’ve been in love with him since we first moved here” Cale said. “You may not know what’s going on between the two of you but I have a feeling that boy is head over heels in love with you. I mean shit he bought into a club so you could have a job. Not many men would do that for a guy if they thought that they were just friends” 

“You’re wrong” Kris replied as he placed his guitar on the floor next to his feet. “Tommy would help out anyone that he cared for as a friend. However…you’re right about the fact that there is something more than just friendship between us. I’ll be right back” Kris watched from the hallway of the back room as Tommy sat at a table laughing and joking with a couple of their mutual friends. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been to think that their relationship was simply nothing more than fucking no matter how many times Tommy had told him it was. Yes, Tommy had turned out to be a good friend but somewhere in between all the bullshit with Adam something more had developed, something stronger than friendship. Yes, he was still hurting over the loss of his friendship with Adam and the fact that the man he felt was the love of his life was in love with someone else, but somehow Tommy had made the pain bearable. Kris felt that Tommy’s feelings for him really were more than just simple friends with benefits and although he didn’t think he was in love with Tommy per say, he did feel that if things continued the way they were that they would be heading that way before long. He cared for Tommy, really cared for him and he found that he wanted to give Tommy anything he could to make him happy.

“Hey…you ready for your…” Tommy didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Kris practically jumped into his lap and kissed the shit out of him. He found himself shocked for a moment but that moment didn’t last long as he placed his hands on Kris’s ass and surrendered to the kiss. “Shit…I don’t know what brought that on but damn” Tommy laughed as he tried to pull air into his lungs after the kiss was broken. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for everything” Kris replied softly, ignoring the hooting and hollering going on behind him by Tommy’s friend. 

“You’re welcome” Tommy replied quietly as he reached out and touched the side of Kris’s face. Kris knew in that instant as he stared into Tommy’s dark eyes that this was more than simple friendship and even though it hadn’t been defined yet he found himself happy in that knowledge. 

“You’re amazing” He smiled before he leaned forward and kissed Tommy hungrily once again. “I’ll see you after my set” He winked as the loudness of Tommy’s friends intensified. Tommy didn’t say anything after the kiss had been broken but the look on his face told Kris that at least for the moment he felt truly happy. 

“You know you practically live here as it is so I don’t see why you don’t just move in here permanently and save yourself the rent money” Tommy whined as he watched Kris undress for bed nearly a week after Kris had kissed him so openly in public and in front of their friends. 

“Are we really going to have this conversation again?” Kris sighed as he climbed into the bed next to him. 

“Well we would actually have to talk about it in order for it to be a conversation…all we do when the subject is broached is argue and fight” Tommy replied sullenly. 

“That’s because I don’t want to talk about it” Kris shot back snottily. “Look…I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight” He said after taking a deep breath because he really didn’t want to fight with Tommy. Surprisingly his relationship with the blonde man had taken such an unexpected turn and despite his earlier concerns about what it meant or where it might be going he found that he actually enjoyed their time together. They still had yet to define what the relationship actually was but there was no doubt for Kris that Tommy was in love with him. He could just look at him and the amount of love he felt for him exploded from his eyes. He could feel it in the way that he touched him, kissed him and made love to him. At the beginning it had been fucking just for the sake of fucking but now it didn’t feel like that anymore. The problem was that Kris wasn’t sure how he truly felt about Tommy. Sure he cared for him and enjoyed spending time with him but he wasn’t sure if he was in love with him. Another problem was that he knew he was still head over heels in love with Adam, a fact that pissed him off and broke his heart each time that he thought of him and how their once tight friendship had self-destructed due to a lying manipulative shiny troll. He hated that he still had feelings for Adam, hated that he felt as if it was holding him back from maybe falling in love with Tommy, but most of all he just hated the fact that he missed Adam so much sometimes that he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. “Ok…” He heard himself say before he could stop himself. “Ok…I’ll move in” 

“What?” Tommy cried out, his hands clutching the comforter because he couldn’t believe what he had heard. “Kris…don’t play with me because you have to know that I want you to move in here as more than just my roommate and…” 

“I love you too” He rushed the words out once again before he could stop them, playing them over and over in his head as Tommy just sat before him with a stunned look upon his face. He wasn’t sure what to think about what he had said but saying them didn’t feel wrong, just different and he hoped that in the end it was going to be enough. 

“What…what did you say?” Tommy gasped, his heart fluttering like a caged bird in his chest. 

“I…Love…you” Kris repeated a bit slower with what he hoped was a happy smile on his face as he straddled Tommy’s lap and cupped both sides of his face. “This is the part where you tell me that you love me too” He teased, his voice quivering a bit yet he wasn’t sure why. 

“Do you mean it?” Tommy asked, regretting the words the moment they passed over his lips. “Don’t answer that because I know if you didn’t mean it you wouldn’t have said it” He amended as he leaned forward to kiss Kris. “Oh…and I love you too” He rasped, his throat feeling heavy due to the emotions surging through him. “I really fucking love you” He laughed softly before kissing the man he loved. 

Kris wasn’t sure why his heart hurt a little bit at Tommy declaration of love but he refused to harp on it either as he surrendered himself to the love making he knew was coming. 

Adam had tears in his eyes as he watched his one- time best friends pack Kris’s belongings into a U-Haul van. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe due to the heaviness in his heart since he and Kris had stopped speaking. He missed the shorter man more than he could even comprehend because it felt as if when Kris left his life he took a small part of Adam’s heart with him. He felt almost cold and unsettled and despite the fact that he had Brad and he cared for him, there was still a huge part of him that was empty and that only Kris could fill. “What are you looking at?” He heard Brad ask as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Good riddance” He huffed when he looked out the window and saw what Adam was looking at. A sense of relief started to set in as he watched the two men continue to pack because he knew he was walking a tight rope of lies with Adam and with Kris Allen around it was just a matter of time before all was revealed. He also knew that both Adam and Kris were in love with each other but just too stupid to realize it and now with Kris moving away there was no chance of either of them realizing it. 

“Brad Please…he’s my best friend and I miss him” Adam sniffled, leaning his head against the pane of glass as he continued to watch them. 

“You have me now so you don’t need a best friend anymore” Brad replied as he slunk his way around Adam’s body until he was in front of him “Don’t you think of me as your best friend now?” He pouted, bringing forth the fake sparkle of tears he could bring up on a whim. 

“Of course I do” Adam said with a small smile as he pulled his lover into his arms, his eyes still locked on Kris and Tommy. “I love you” He rushed out jerking his eyes away from the two men when they shared a laugh and a kiss. 

“Oh my god…I love you too” Brad exclaimed as he jumped up and down, nearly strangling Adam in the process because it was the first time he had heard Adam say the sentiment. The problem was he wasn’t sure if Adam truly loved him or if it was said because of his two friend’s macking on each other outside. He refused to harp on it as he grabbed Adam’s hand and dragged him towards the bedroom because he knew once there he would be able to make Adam forget all about Kris fucking Allen. 

Afterwards as Adam held a sleeping Brad in his arms his mind drifted towards Kris and Tommy once again. There was no doubt that the two of them seemed happy and although he truly didn’t want to admit it they also seemed head over heels in love with each other. He recalled the way they had kissed each other after they had placed the last piece of furniture into the vehicle and the kiss that they shared once the latch had been secured on the back door. His heart felt heavy because it had been Kris whose smile had seemed the brightest and Kris who had kissed Tommy both times once their packing was done. He recalled when Kris used to look at him like that, as if he were everything he’d ever wanted, as if he were in love with him and he also recalled a time when that look used to scare him to death because he knew Kris was in love with him. The problem back then was that Adam wasn’t sure if he loved Kris more than as a friend, but as he held Brad tighter and finally let the tears fall from his eyes, he knew without question that he had been in love with Kris Allen all along and in fact was still.


	8. Chapter 8

Kris was having a bad day. It was the kind of day when you just wanted to bury yourself under the darkness of the covers and hide until the day was over, but he didn’t have time to hide as he ran for a cab after receiving a phone call from Tommy that Gerald was in the hospital. Closing his eyes as he slide into the back seat of the cab he tried to calm his heavily beating heart as he sent out a silent prayer that Gerald was going to be ok. Tommy hadn’t explained much on the phone, just that he had come home to find Gerald passed out on the kitchen floor and that he couldn’t say much more bevause he was still waiting for the doctor’s to tell him something. His head hurt as he recalled waking up earlier that morning and just knowing it was going to be a shit day. It started off with he and Tommy getting into an argument when he tripped over Tommy’s boots on the way to the bathroom because it was just like Tommy to toss them wherever they landed once he pulled them off when they got home from the club. He then found that the hot water wasn’t working in the shower, he and Tommy getting into another argument when they couldn’t decide who should stay home and wait for the plumber because Gerald had come into the kitchen and announced that he wasn’t feeling well and was going back to bed. Then they argued about who should stay home with Gerald because they both claimed to have plans that couldn’t be broken. That argument had been settled somewhat when Gerald stormed back into the kitchen and told the both in no uncertain terms that he didn’t need a baby sitter and that he would wait for the plumber to come and fix the problem with the shower. A few not so nice words were shared between Tommy and Kris as they both left the house and yet as Kris continued to think about it he really had no idea why he had been so pissed at Tommy in the first place. 

“Fuck…I’m so glad you’re here” Kris heard Tommy cry as he entered the waiting room he had been directed to when he’d asked about Gerald. “They won’t tell me anything and it’s been hours since I’ve seen him” He didn’t hesitate to pull Tommy into his arms and hold him because the man looked as if he was about ready to fall apart if he didn’t. “I’m scared Kris” He heard Tommy whisper against his ear as he nestled his face between his shoulder and neck. “He was white as ghost when I found him and I wasn’t even sure if he was breathing until I called 911 and they told me to check for his pulse” 

“Gerald’s tough…he’s going to be ok” He told Tommy but deep within his heart he didn’t feel so sure as he took Tommy’s hand and led him over towards a small couch. They sat in silence for a few moments before Tommy spoke up. "I’m sorry about this morning” 

“God me too” Kris rushed out, relived somewhat that he and Tommy seemed to be ok for the moment. “I don’t know what the hell was wrong with me this morning but I didn’t mean to take it out on you” 

“I just figured you were pissed about tonight and I was the only person you could take your frustrations out on” Tommy shrugged as he sat back on the couch. 

“Pissed about tonight?” Kris asked in confusion because he had no idea what Tommy was talking about. 

“The plays tonight and Adam’s taking the human shrimp with him” Tommy shrugged again, looking so dejected and sad that it made Kris’s chest ache. 

“I didn’t even realize that was tonight” He lied because he had known and if he was being truthful with himself it really was the reason he had started his day in such a foul mood. “Ok…I remembered” He relented when Tommy shot him a dirty look. “But that still didn’t give me an excuse to take it out on you” He could tell that Tommy was about to say something but thankfully a man in a white coat came into the waiting room and the conversation was forgotten. 

“The cancer is spreading and becoming more aggressive” The doctor explained as he stood in front of the two of them. “We could try chemotherapy and radiation but honestly with this type of cancer the side effect would make him feel worse than the cancer alone and I really don’t think that it’s going to buy us anymore time. I’ve spoken to Gerald about it and he’s decided to forgo the chemotherapy and radiation and chooses to live the remainder of his days at home” 

“How long are we talking here?” Kris asked the question he knew Tommy wanted to ask but couldn’t as he reached out and took his hand. 

“A few weeks…maybe a month” The doctor replied sadly. “Tommy…I’ve been your family doctor for a long time and I know that stubborn streak is going to kick in once the shock is over and you’re going to want him to fight this, but I need you to think of him and not yourself right now. This is what he wants and as much as it hurts and it sucks we need to adhere to his wishes. I’m going to make sure that he has plenty of pain medication on hand to keep him comfortable because at this stage of the game it is all we can do for him” Kris could feel Tommy’s entire body stiffen as the doctor reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sorry Tommy. I really wish that we could do more” 

“Tommy…” Kris cried out when Tommy shoved the hand away and ran from the waiting room. “This day just keep getting better and better” Kris sighed as he rubbed at his aching temple. 

“I’m Doctor Anderson” The man said as he sat down next to Kris on the couch. “I’ve been Gerald’s and Tommy’s family doctor for many years now” He went on to explain as he reached out and placed his hand on Kris’s shoulder. “Tommy’s always been a troubled kid, but Gerald was always able to control him somewhat” He chuckled as he recalled several times Gerald had brought the young kid in for one thing or another through the years. “This is what Gerald wants and honestly it’s what he need” 

“I’ll talk to Tommy and do whatever I can for Gerald” Kris promised and he meant every word. 

“Gerald has spoken so highly of you in the last few months. It’s nice to finally meet you” 

“Of me?” Kris asked in confusion. 

“Like I said before I’ve been their Doctor for a long time now and before you Gerald was the only one who could somewhat control Tommy…that was until you came into the picture. You have no idea what a relief it is to him to know that you will be here when he’s not” Dr. Anderson explained. “Tommy’s a great kid but he’s a handful. He didn’t have the best family structure growing up as I’m sure you know and it’s affected him greatly in that he can’t take care of himself. 

“That kid is twenty-five years old and despite what you or Gerald think he can take care of himself” Kris snapped in defense of his boyfriend. “He loves Gerald like a Father and it’s hard for him to accept that he’s going to lose him. Put yourself in his shoes and see how you would react”

“I’m sorry I’ve overstepped my professional boundaries” The Doctor apologized. 

“Can I see Gerald?” Kris ignored the apology only wanting to check on Gerald before he went looking for Tommy. 

“Of course…follow me” Kris heard the Doctor say as he stood up and gestured towards the door of the waiting room. 

“I’d like to see him too if that’s ok?” They both heard Tommy speak up as they entered the hallway. 

“Are you ok?” Kris rushed out, pulling Tommy into his arms because he didn’t know what else to do. 

“No…but I have to be for Gerald” Was his response as he hugged Kris close for a moment before pulling away and turning his attention towards the Doctor. “Can we see him?” 

“Of course” The Doctor nodded with a small smile as he led the two men towards the intensive care unit. “As I told you before I’m going to make sure that he had plenty of pain meds and after you are done visiting I would like the two of you to come to my office so I can go over his aftercare” 

“Thank you Carl” Tommy said as he hugged the Doctor who had put him back together more times than he could remember. 

“I want to go home” Gerald grumbled the moment the two of them entered his room. “I’m only going to say this once and then we won’t discuss it again. I know that Carl told you that my time is close and that I want to be home when it comes. If you can’t deal with that then I will make plans otherwise” He looked at Tommy, his heart breaking at the silent tears coursing down his face. “It’s my final wish Tommy Joe” He pleaded with the man who he loved as his own son for the moment he had entered his life. 

“I know” Tommy replied brokenly. “I’ve already spoken to the Director of hospice and she’s given me some information on hiring an in house nurse and what we will need to keep you comfortable. I won’t fight you on your final wish Gerald but you have to promise that you won’t fight me on wanting to make your time with us as comfortable as possible” 

“Deal” Gerald choked out, his own tears slipping down his face. “Now get me the hell out of here” The laughter shared between the three men was anything but happy as Tommy went to find out what they had to do to get him discharged. “He’s matured so much since you’ve come into his life” Gerald said indicating for Kris to come in and sit next to his bed. Kris was ready to defend Tommy as he had with the Doctor but Gerald spoke up before he had the chance. “It’s always been there but he just needed the right person to bring it forward” 

“I didn’t do anything” Kris shrugged as he sat down on the chair. 

“You love and accept him for who he is and not what he is expected to be” Gerald said with a smile. “He’s a stubborn shit and despite the amount of love that my wife and I gave him he never felt that anyone would love him for him. His Mother loved him but she loved her position in society more and even though he hated his Step-Father the fact that the man wouldn’t love him always stuck with him” 

“Tommy loves you so much Gerald” Kris whispered because his throat felt too heavy with emotion to speak any louder. 

“I’ve never doubted that for a second and I love him just as much but I think that he felt I had no choice but to love him because I was his guardian …even if that wasn’t ever the truth. It took you loving him for who he is to see that he’s more than what he’s allowed himself to become” Kris didn’t know if any of what Gerald said was true but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Tommy walked into the room. 

“Kris and I have to go and talk with Carl and then they will release you” Tommy explained as he reached out and took Kris’s hand. “Oh and you’re wrong” He turned to face Gerald “I never felt as if you had to love me because you were my guardian. I knew you loved me…really loved me but it scared me and so I kept you both at bay. I will always regret that but I want you to know that I knew and it meant the world to me” 

“Oh Tommy” Gerald sobbed as he held out his arms towards him. 

Kris was a near blubbering mess as he watched the two men embrace as words of love and emotion were expressed. He couldn’t really make out what they were saying but he felt he didn’t need to know as he stepped out of the room and gave them their privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey…” Kris spoke softly as he walked into the bedroom he had been sharing with Tommy and found him sitting on the bed shirtless. “He’s sleeping” He went on as he climbed onto the bed behind his lover and began to rub his tense shoulders. “You ok?” He asked to fill the silence because he knew without Tommy saying a word that he was anything but ok. 

“Just tired” Tommy shrugged, leaning against Kris’s chest when the kneading at his shoulders turned into a much needed hug. “I’m scared” He admitted as he closed his eyes and relished the warmth of his body because in the weeks since Gerald’s release from the hospital his health had steadily declined. 

“I know” Kris whispered across his ear as he held him tighter. “But just remember that I’m here too and you don’t have to do this alone” Tommy wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the truth behind those words or the fact that he knew it was just a matter of time before Adam came to his senses and would come and take Kris away from him, but he just broke down and cried. He cried until he was too exhausted to hold himself up anymore. He cried as Kris undressed him and laid him out across the bed and then he cried even harder when Kris pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. At one point he felt he was cried out as Kris continued to hold him but he cried once again when words of love where whispered from the man he knew loved him but wasn’t sure it was anywhere close to the amount he held for another. 

It was a cold and rainy day on the day of Gerald’s funeral as Tommy and Kris sat together at the front of the church and held hands. He could hardly remember much of the service or the wake afterwards but what he could remember quite vividly and kept replaying over and over in his head was the moment that Adam and his former group of friends entered his home. He felt Kris go tense beside him as they sat on the couch when Adam, Brad and Sutan entered the room. He felt anger flare up in his gut but he wasn’t sure if it was because of Kris’s reaction or the fact that any of them had the nerve to show their face after everything that had transpired between them. Kris must have sensed something was wrong as he squeezed the hand he had been holding since the funeral earlier that day. “Tommy…Kris…” Adam nodded at both of them once he had walked over towards them, leaving Sutan and Brad standing behind him in annoyed and uncomfortable silence. “I know there’s a lot going on between us but I just wanted to stop by and give you my condolences. I know how much Gerald meant to you and I just wanted to let you know that despite everything fucked up between us that I’m…we’re here for you if you need us” He nodded in the direction of the still silent two behind him. 

“Thank you Adam” Kris replied softly unable to say much more. 

“Whatever…” Tommy shot out, pushing off of the couch and away from Kris when he took in the way Adam and he seemed to be looking at each other. He had no idea what he was feeling as he rushed out of the room, his emotions over taking him in a way he had never experienced before. 

“Tommy…” He heard Kris call out after him, but he ignored him because there was no denying the love still felt between the two of them. He felt exhausted mentally and physically as he ripped off the suit jacket Kris had bought for him a few days prior to Gerald’s death because they both knew the end was close and tossed it across the room. Tears burned behind his closed eyes as he fell on the bed because he didn’t feel as if he could stand for one second longer. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and found the room dark except for one lamp near the couch where Kris was sitting looking at him. “Everyone is gone” He said, his voice sounding heavy and tired as he pushed himself off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen area. “I brought you something to eat because you haven’t eaten all day” Tommy said nothing as he watched Kris putter around the kitchen, still not saying a word as he climbed up onto the bed next to him before placing an over flowing plate of food between them. He wasn’t really hungry but he didn’t put on a fight when Kris handed him a beer and began feeding him like a child. “You know whatever you’re thinking isn’t going to happen” He finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them once the plate was empty. Tommy didn’t even pretend to know what he was talking about as he finished the rest of his beer, playing with the paper label as a distraction because he couldn’t look at Kris. “Tommy…” He heard Kris’ speak his name softly as he took the bottle out of his hand and placed it on the night stand next to the empty plate. “I really just want to punch you in the head right now” He sounded annoyed and tired as Tommy looked over at him and saw both of those things plastered across his face. 

“I think that…” He began to speak. 

“If you even finish that sentence I am going to do more than punch you in the head” Kris threatened and he could tell that he meant it by the new look of anger that crossed his face. “Yes…you felt me go tense when Adam walked into the room but it wasn’t because I wanted to run into his arms and run away with him, but because I was honestly shocked to see him or even Sutan here after everything that’s happened between us. Tommy I’m not going to lie to you and say that I don’t still have feelings for Adam but you can’t honestly believe that I don’t love you or that I don’t want to be here with you” 

“I don’t know what to think” Tommy replied truthfully as he locked eyes on the ceiling because he didn’t want to see the emotion he words brought to Kris’s face. 

“You don’t know what to think” Kris repeated with more anger in his voice. “You don’t know what to think…really Tommy” His voice got even louder, even angrier. “You know what…I’m going to just chalk this stupidity of yours to grief and we can talk about it again when you in your right mind” His voice was softer but there was still anger lingering there as he got up off of the bed. “You know…no matter what you have playing out in that head of yours the love that I feel for you is real. I made my choice and I’m happy with it” His voice dropping even lower his back to Tommy as he bent down to pick up the jacket he had tossed on the floor earlier. “I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to accept that” 

“Because I’m not good enough for you…because you deserve someone who can take care of you” Tommy responded truthfully once again. 

“You’ve been taking care of me from the moment you found me in the street that day. You were there as an annoyance first and then as my friend and then my lover. Yes…this relationship started out in a stupid way but it turned out to be amazing and wonderful and it breaks my heart that you don’t love me the same way as I love you” Kris had tears in his eyes as he laid the jacket across the back of the couch before falling onto it. 

“You don’t think that I love you?” Tommy asked in astonishment. 

“No…” Tommy felt as if his heart decimated in his chest as he watched Kris curl into himself on the couch looking hurt and brokenhearted. 

“You stupid…stupid boy” He cried out as tears poured from his eyes. “You stupid…stupid…stupid boy” He chanted as he fell onto his knees in front of Kris, forcing him to look at him. “I’ve been in love with you for a lot longer then you’ve ever known. I think that I fell for you the first moment you walked into that club with Adam in your stupid plaid shirt and stupid smile. You are the complete opposite of what I’ve ever wanted in a woman or a man and yet every time I would see you I would find something else to love about you. The reason I treated you so badly was because I could tell that you had it bad for Adam and it just pissed me off to no end that you wanted to be with him and not me. I figured that even though you had no idea that I would make your life as miserable as mine was because it was him you wanted and not me. I really only helped you with Adam because it got me a little bit closer to you and I figured that being friends with you was better than nothing once our plan worked and you and Adam were together. I meant what I said the first time we fucked that it was fucking for the sake of fucking because honestly I figured it was the only way that I was ever going to be able to sleep with you. I know that makes me a horrible person and you probably hate me now but honestly Kris I just wanted to be close to you any way that I could before Adam realized the mistake he made and stole you away from me” The words rushed out before he could stop him, but he didn’t care because if felt nice for everything to be out in the open despite the fact he was sure Kris was going to leave him for sure because of it. 

“Well that’s stupidly romantic in a fucked up Tommy Joe Ratliff kind of way” Kris replied with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. “I going to tell you this one more time and one more time only and if you still don’t believe me then all I can say is that I tried” Taking a deep breath he reached out and cupped the side of Tommy’s wet cheek. “I love you and I want to be with you…not Adam…not anyone else…but you and…” He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Tommy reared up, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to the carpet before kissing the very breath from his body. “Are you always going to do everything the hard way?” Kris asked hours later after their monumental love making on the floor. 

“Probably…but you will still love me for it” Tommy grinned against his neck as they snuggled up together under the covers of the bed after moving off of the floor. 

“Yeah…I will” Kris replied truthfully as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face while he recalled how he and Tommy had gotten there in the first place. No it hadn’t been moonlight and roses at the beginning and yes he had been head over heels in love with his former best friend, but it had turned into something wonderful and amazing, nothing that he wouldn’t have ever expected. At first he was confused about his feeling for Tommy, wondering if maybe he was using Tommy in order to get the love he always craved from Adam, but as he opened his eyes once again and took in the exhausted face of the man lying beside him, he knew that what he felt was nothing but pure love. Closing his eyes once again he wondered what his life was going to be like now that Gerald was gone and it was just he and Tommy together, of course he hoped for a peaceful and amazing life but as he drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help but smile once again because he knew that life with Tommy was going to be amazing but never peaceful.


	10. Chapter 10

“You are being ridicules Kris” Tommy shouted to the back of his lover and he stormed into the house ahead of him after the reading of Gerald’s will earlier that morning. 

“I know you put him up to this” Kris turned suddenly; having to control the urge to laugh when his lover was forced to stop unexpectedly and almost hit the floor in doing it. “Tell me you didn’t have anything to do with this?” He asked, turning furious once again and yet he had no idea why. He knew he should have been happy that Tommy’s former mentor had left him nearly two million dollars in his will but for some reason it upset him, made him feel unsettled in a way he had never felt before. 

“I had nothing to do with this” Tommy replied, rolling his eyes and chasing after his boyfriend again when all he got in reply was a dirty look before he stormed off again. “Why did you even ask me if you knew you weren’t going to believe me?” He questioned as he entered the room they lived in, digging a beer out of the fridge before falling heavily into a nearby chair. It had been two weeks since the death of the man who had raised him. Gerald and his wife had taken care of his every need until Gerald’s wife had passed away early on and then he took on full responsibility afterwards. Closing his eyes he fought the tears and the pain that still plagued his heart every time he remembered the man that he loved as a father was gone. 

“I’m sorry” He heard Kris say, still not opening his eyes as he felt the warmth of Kris’s body move in next to him. “I know how hard today was for you and here I am not even taking that into consideration” His eyes remained closed as he curled up against Kris’s body, finally starting to feel some of the pain subside. “I love you” He heard his lover whisper against his ear as the tears stung at his eyes once again but that time for a happier reason because he knew he would never tire of hearing it. 

“I Love you too” He murmured once he composed himself enough to form coherent words. “I really didn’t’ have anything to do with his decision to leave you his money” He explained as he sat up, leaning his head back against the back of the chair because he felt too exhausted to hold it up himself. “He talked to me about it about a week before he died. He told me that he had saved just about every penny my father paid him because he had been provided with everything he needed while in his employment. He was going to leave everything to me in his will but he asked if I would be hurt if he in fact decided to leave it to you. He told me that he knew I was set for life but that he wanted to make sure that you were taken care of as well” 

“Tommy…this money belongs to you” Kris cut him off before he could say anything else. “I’ve only been in the picture for a short time and…” 

“And in the short time Gerald grew to love you as a son just as much as he loved me as one” Tommy spoke up before Kris could continue his rant. “Look…I know that I spend my Step-monsters money like it’s going out of style but I’ve also been saving some of it because Gerald forced me too at first but then I realized that eventually I’m going to have to man up and take control of my life” 

“Yes…and you can do that with the money that he meant for you to have” Kris rushed out. “Two million dollars can take you a long way” 

“Two million dollars is just a drop in the bucket to what I have saved up” Tommy stopped him from talking once again. 

“Do I even want to know how much you have?” Kris asked hesitantly because he was sure he wasn’t going to like that answer. “You know what…don’t tell me because I don’t want to know” 

“I won’t tell you how much but trust me it’s enough that if he were to cut me off altogether I could pretty much live in the lifestyle I’ve been living in for a very long time” Tommy replied with a soft chuckle at the look Kris was giving him. “What can I say except he pays me well to keep out of his life and that brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about” 

“We haven’t finished talking about the two million” Kris reminded his boyfriend. 

“It’s yours. He wanted you to have it. He left it to you. What you do with it now is all up to you” Tommy shrugged as he got up off of the chair and walked over towards the bed. “I’ve decided that now that Gerald is gone I don’t want to live here anymore” He said over his shoulder as he began to remove his clothes because he wanted nothing more than to lie down and take a very long nap. “So I was thinking that maybe we could look into a place of our own to buy” 

“You want to buy a place together?” Kris asked, startled as he followed Tommy’s lead and began to remove his clothing as he walked over towards the bed. 

“Why not…we’ve been living together here for months now and we haven’t killed each other yet” Tommy got defensive as he crawled under the covers and glared at Kris. “What…you think that now that Gerald’s gone that we can’t live together?” 

“No…I didn’t say that” Kris crawled into the bed beside him. “Do you think that we’re ready for that? 

“You’re right it was a stupid idea…forget it” Tommy blurted out, pulling the covers up to his neck as he laid on his side facing away from Kris. 

“I’m just too tired to argue with you right now” Kris sighed heavily as he rolled onto his opposite side, smiling to himself when Tommy rolled over and snuggled up against him. “Stupid moron” He said grinned around a yawn as he inched back a bit closer to his lover before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. “Ok…I’ll keep the money and I think that moving in together makes sense since we’re living together already but I want to do something that I’ve always wanted to do and never had the money to do it but now that I do I’ve already booked the tickets and…” 

“Kris breath…Christ” Tommy laughed as he sat up after his nap and found his boyfriend sitting in front of him with his laptop on his lap and a nervous look on his face. “Now what is it that you’ve always wanted to do and have never done before and before you tell me I better be a part of it?” Tommy teased, grateful that Kris seemed to be over his initial shock over inheriting Gerald’s money. 

“Of course you’re part of it you idiot” Kris teased back as he leaned over and kissed Tommy. “I booked us on a two week vacation to Hawaii” Kris beamed, virtually vibrating with excitement. 

“Hawaii?” Tommy repeated with a look of distaste on his face. “Out of all the places in the world to choose from…you choose fucking Hawaii” 

“What’s wrong with Hawaii?” Kris pouted as he closed his laptop and glared at Tommy. 

“Nothing…nothing is wrong with it” Tommy replied, knowing that he had fucked up once again as he reached out to touch Kris and got nothing but air as he moved away from him. 

“My parents went on their honeymoon to Hawaii and I remember how my mother would get this dreamy look in her eyes whenever she talked about it. She made it sound like a fairytale place with the white sands and the clear waters. I always told myself that when I found the one person that I loved… that I wanted to spend my life with that I would go there and share that experience with him” Kris shrugged, his head down because Tommy was being silent and that never was a good thing. “It was a stupid idea anyway” He said as he turned around and found Tommy standing behind him with a shocked look on his face and glistening eyes. “Tommy…” He whispered his name as he reached out and cupped the side of his lovers face. He said nothing as Tommy hefted him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. He still remained silent when his clothes were removed quickly. “Tommy…” He moaned, breaking his silence as his penis was practically devoured by his lover. Their love making was hard and quick with Tommy practically clinging to Kris afterwards. “You know…” Kris whispered against his ear as the darkness surrounded them. “One day you are going to believe me when I tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you” He couldn’t help but smile against Tommy’s heated skin as he was held just a little bit tighter. 

“Where are you off to?” Tommy asked Kris the next morning, trying to pretend that he didn’t act like a love sick spaz the night before, but failing at the look of knowing that Kris gave him. 

“I need to stop off at the bank and meet the lawyer to sign some paperwork so they can transfer Gerald’s money into my account and then I have a few errands to run” Kris replied as he finished dressing. “I still can’t believe that he left all that money to me. It’s just kind of overwhelming because I now have enough money where I don’t have to work and yet I have no idea what I am going to do with myself” 

“Well we could just do like I’ve been doing and do whatever the fuck we like” Tommy teased, pulling Kris into his arms with a grin because he knew that Kris would never allow that to happen. “You can do whatever you want with it” He told him next with a kiss. 

“I can’t even think about it right now. It’s just so much to take in. I better go or I’m going to be late” He kissed Tommy quickly before heading for the door. “You want to meet up for lunch later?” He asked over his shoulder once he reached it. 

“Sure…text me when and where” He replied, biting his lip as he watched the man that he love smile at him before opening the door. “Kris wait…” He cried out as he ran over to where he stood, looking at him with questioning eyes. “I just want you to know that I believe you when you tell me you love me. It just catches me off guard most times because I never expected in a million years that you would even ever like me much less love me…but I know you mean it when you say it. I just wanted you to know that” He blushed, hating that he sounded like a loon but needing Kris to hear it regardless. 

“I really do love you…crazy ass and all” Kris beamed at him, stealing a kiss before heading out the door with a wave. 

Kris was exhausted hours later as he sat down at and outdoor table at the restaurant he was meeting Tommy at. He had met with the lawyers at the bank in order to transfer the money he had inherited and where he thought that it would only take a short amount of time it had in fact taken nearly three hours of trying to decide what account was best for him as well as trying to talk him into placing his money in different places of which he knew nothing about. He felt completely overwhelmed and out of his element because he had no idea what they were talking about no matter how much they tried to explain it to them. Neither the lawyer nor the banker he was dealing with were very happy with him when he opted to just put the money the account he already had. He was hopeful that after talking Tommy he would be able to shed some light on what he should do. “Can I get you something to drink?” He heard a waiter ask as he walked up to the table with a smile on his face. 

“I’d like a beer please” Kris replied with a smile, it disappearing when he was given a list all the different types they carried. “Just surprise me” He said because he didn’t want to make any more decisions for the rest of the day. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax because due to the amount of time he had spent at the bank he had to practically run through his other errands in order to make it on time to meet Tommy for lunch. “Are you ready to order or will someone be joining you?” The waiter asked as he placed a glass of beer in front of Kris. 

“Someone is meeting me” He told the waiter, looking at his watch and wondering where Tommy was because he himself had been ten minutes late. Chalking it up to Tommy just being Tommy he pulled the bag resting at his feet onto the chair next to him and pulled out two of the items inside. He couldn’t help but grin at what Tommy’s reactions was going to be once he gave one of them to him. 

“I don’t think it’s really your color” He heard a familiar voice say as he looked up and found Adam standing nervously in front of him. “Do you mind if I join you for just a minute?” He asked, biting on his lip in a way Kris found cute and adorable so many months before hand. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea” Kris replied, closing his eyes and swallowing hard when Adam looked as if he were ready to cry. “Fine…” He indicated for him to sit, chewing at his own lip when Adam sat before him while trying to compose himself. 

“I know you were the one who sent me all those amazing gifts” He finally spoke, his voice wobbly and nervous as he locked eyes with Kris. “I’ve been thinking about what you said to me that day when Brad accused you of assaulting him in the elevator” Adam went on when Kris said nothing, only looking at him through wide and angry eyes. “I know you didn’t assault him and even if you did he probably deserved it” He chuckled, clearing his throat when Kris continued to star at him. “I should have known it was you from the start because you are the only one that truly understands me and knows me. I think a part of me always knew it was you but I let myself fall into the lie that is Brad because I was afraid if I was wrong that our friendship wouldn’t survive. I’ve loved you for such a long time Kris and we just never seemed to be on the same page so I forced myself to believe that we would never be more than best friends, but then you were hanging out with Tommy and then you were…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he closed his eyes and tried to control the tears threatening to overtake him. “Why didn’t you just tell me all those gifts were from you? Why the games?” 

“I wasn’t trying to play games” Kris snapped, grabbing his beer and downing it quickly. “You were so depressed and lonely and it killed me to know that you felt no one loved you. I wanted to make you feel special so I sent you those gifts. I fully intended on telling you who they were from when the time was right but then Brad came into the picture and took all the credit and that was all that mattered to you. I tried to tell you so many times after but you wouldn’t listen and then when you told me that you were in love with him…well there was no reason to tell you any longer because you had found what you always wanted” 

“Why? Why would you let him take all the credit if you truly loved me?” Adam asked, anger behind his words despite the fact he knew there shouldn’t be. 

“You were in love and you seemed happy. It was the one thing you wanted above all else and you finally had it despite the fact that the one that you loved was a lying weasel” Kris bit back, shocked at the nerve of Adam to sound angry at him when all he’d ever done was think of him and his feelings. 

“I wish you would have told me” Adam sighed, tears burning his eyes at what he had missed because he had been to stupid and fearful to open his eyes before Brad came into his life and see what he already knew to be true. 

“I tried…you just didn’t want to listen” Kris shrugged, the anger gone. “It doesn’t matter now because you got what you wanted” 

“You’re what I’ve always wanted Kris…what I still want” Adam decided to lay all his cards out on the table because he figured what did he have to lose. “I’ve loved you for a long time and now that it’s out in the open and we know how the other feels we can be together” 

“I’m with Tommy” Kris reminded, offended that Adam thought so little about the relationship he shared with Tommy. 

“You’re only with him because I didn’t know how you really felt about me but now that I know we can be together” 

“I’m not only with Tommy because of you. Yes…it may have started out that way but my feelings for him have changed as I’ve gotten to know him. I love him…I’m in love with him and the fact that you know about how I felt about you now won’t change that” 

“Kris…just listen please” 

“Tommy…where the hell are you?” He yelled into his phone, ignoring the desperation in Adam’s voice when it took that exact moment to ring, Tommy’s name and picture popping up on the screen. 

“It this Kris Allen?” Kris heard a stranger’s voice speak up instead of Tommy’s. 

“Who is this?” Kris cried out in a panic his stomach turning to lead at the pause and the sound of sirens in the background. 

“My name is Officer Tom Spencer and I’m with the Los Angeles police department. Mr. Ratliff was in a motorcycle accident this afternoon and he had you as his point of contact” The officer explained. 

“Oh my god” He cried out in a panic. “How is he? Is he ok?” He stammered, his heart pounding heavily in his chest at the idea of his lover being seriously injured or even worse dead. 

“He’s with the doctor’s right now but we need you to come down to the hospital as quick as you can” The officer said without really telling Kris what he needed to know. 

“I’m on my way. I just need to grab a cab but I’m on my way.” Kris assured as he grabbed his wallet and tossed whatever cash he had on the table before grabbing his bag while the officer let him know where Tommy was. 

“I’ll take you” Adam said as he jumped up and grabbed Kris’s arm after having figured out what the phone call was all about. 

“Fuck you….” Kris cried out, rushing out into the street in search of a cab. “Shit…” He cried out when he tried to hail several, only to have them speed by without stopping. 

“Kris…I have my car. You’re wasting time hailing a cab when I can get you there faster” Adam told him as he once again grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the parking garage across the street. Kris wanted to fight him but he bit his tongue because although he knew Adam was right, there was nothing more important than getting to Tommy. “He’s going to be alright Kris…you’ll see” Adam said once they were on their way and as much as he hated the idea of Kris and Tommy together, he hoped like hell he was right because for all intents and purposes Tommy was still his best friend and he loved him despite everything that had happened between them. 

“I’m Kris Allen. I’m looking for Tommy Ratliff” Kris cried out loudly at the reception desk once they had reached the hospital and Adam had dropped him off at the emergency room entrance. “He was in a motorcycle accident” He yelled even louder when the person in front of him gave him a vacant stare. “Why the fuck are you just staring at me…tell me where my fucking boyfriend is”

“Kris…calm down” He heard Adam’s voice behind him as he was shuffled away from the desk. “We got a call from an officer that said that Tommy or maybe you have it down as Thomas Ratliff was in a motorcycle accident and that we needed to get down here as quick as possible. As I’m sure you understand we’re just really worried about him” 

“Just a moment please” They both heard the woman say as she stepped away from the desk, leaving them alone. 

“I don’t need you here Adam” Kris bit out, wanting to kick Adam out of the hospital and hold onto him all at the same time. 

“I’m not going anywhere until I know how Tommy is...so deal with it” Adam shot back, smiling as sweet as he could at the lady when she returned. 

“The doctors are working with him right now. You both can have a seat over there and someone will be out to speak to you when they can” She said as she pointed towards some chairs in the waiting area. 

“Thank you” Adam smiled at her as he clamped his hand over Kris’s mouth before he could speak, leading him away from the desk and the woman he knew Kris wanted to blast verbally and probably physically for being so vague in her answer. “Look…I know you probably want to kill her but right now we need to focus on Tommy and you not getting us thrown out of here” 

“He has to be ok Adam…he just has to be” Kris gave in; defeated as he fell onto the couch Adam had directed him towards. “He just can’t not be ok” He murmured, not even putting up a fight when Adam wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held him. “I can’t lose him” 

“You won’t” Adam replied around the lump in his throat because he knew he finally had to accept that the love Kris felt for Tommy was indeed real. “He’s tough. He’s going to come out of this just fine and cockier then ever” He assured as he sent a silent prayer out into the universe that his words were true.

“Wow…I get into an accident and find I’ve already been replaced before you even know if I’m dead or not” Tommy snapped loudly as he entered the waiting room and found Kris sound asleep in Adam’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

“Tommy…” Kris cried out happily as he opened his eyes and found his lover standing before him looking a little beat up but alive. “Oh my god…you have no idea how worried I’ve been about you” He rushed out as he pushed himself out of Adam’s arms. “I was so worried” Tears bled from his eyes as he attempted to hug the man that he loved, only to be pushed away. “Tommy…” He repeated his name in confusion when Tommy turned evil and hate filled eyes towards him.

“This is not what it looks like” Adam spoke up as he got up off of the couch. “It’s been hours and Kris has been worried sick about you”

“Well thank god you were here to hold him together…or were the two of you together before you got the call from the police that I had been in an accident?” Tommy questioned, his words barbed as he looked between the guilty face of his former best friend and the shocked face of his soon to be ex-lover. “Adam’s guilty face speaks volumes” He shot out as he turned to face Kris. “So what’d you do call him the minute you heard about my accident? Did you declare you still undying love to him while I was practically dying on the table after being hit by a drunk driver? I bet you were hoping and praying that I wouldn’t survive so you could be with the man that you truly love…that man that you’ve always loved” Although his words sounded cruel and without emotion, inside Tommy felt as if he were truly dying as he watched the look of shock on Kris’s face turn to hurt and then finally betrayal. He didn’t even react when Kris’s palm connected with his bruised face, the force of it nearly bringing him to his knees in more ways than one.

“How dare you?” Kris cried out, tears blazing down his face. “I’ve never given you any reason not to trust me but you’ve been trying to destroy us from the very beginning with your fear and stupidity. Well congratulations Tommy…you win. I’m done and we’re over” Biting his lip in order to squash the rebuttal wanting to spring forward he turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t care as he continued to run blindly. All that mattered was getting as far away from Tommy and his heart breaking words as possible. He ran until he couldn’t run anymore, falling heavily onto a nearby bench before his broken heart got the best of him.

“Kris is that you?” He heard a voice speak next to him and the familiarity of it caused him to cry even harder as he hid his face in his hands. “Oh baby…I’m so sorry for everything” The man continued to speak as warm hands gently took his and eased him off of the bench. “Sit…” He was told as he sat down on the oversized chair once he had been led into a building. “Drink…” He heard next as a warm mug loaded with alcohol was placed in his hands, the bottle placed on the end table between them.

“I shouldn’t be here but I didn’t know where else to go” He rasped as he took a sip from the mug, closing his eyes at the burn he felt from the drink and the ache in his heart.

“I know it hasn’t felt like it lately but this is your home and you are always welcome here” Sutan said tearfully as he sat across from his former employee and friend. “I’ve been such a horrible friend to you Kris and although it is extremely passed due I hope you can forgive me. We’ve all missed you so much around here…especially Adam. He finally figured out that it was you that sent him all those lovely gifts but something tells me you are aware of this already. He came to see you?” He questioned because he knew that Adam had been trying for weeks to come up with a way to speak to Kris.

“I don’t know if he found me on purpose or if it was a coincidence” ” Kris replied as he finished off his drink before placing the empty cup next to the bottle. “He ran into me at an outside café today” He shrugged, watching as Sutan took his empty mug and refilled it with nothing but straight alcohol. “He started telling me that he had figured out that I was the one who gave him the gifts but then the police called and said Tommy was in an accident and he demanded to take me to the hospital and we really didn’t get a chance to talk after thatl” He rushed out, feeling light headed already as he took the mug and downed it in one go.

“Is Tommy ok?” Sutan asked carefully, worried about the man he was still in love with but worried about upsetting Kris even more.

“I don’t know” Kris replied tearfully. “I was such a wreck when I got there and Adam was comforting me and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew he was accusing me of cheating on him with Adam and I just lost it. I didn’t wait around long enough to know for sure if he was ok”

“I’m sure he’s fine if he walked into the waiting room on his own” Sutan assured as he watched Kris slunk deeper into the chair. “What about you…are you ok?”

“I’m just tired of having to assure him constantly that what I feel for him is real” Kris sighed heavily. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be laying this all out on you” He sighed again as he stared at his knees for a few moments before looking over at the silent man. “I own you an apology for hooking up with Tommy and not once taking your feelings for him into consideration. I’m so sorry Sutan. I just got all wrapped up in everything that was going on in my life and I never once thought about how this would affect you”

“Do you truly love him Kris?” Sutan asked, the sadness in Kris’s eyes telling him what he already knew. “He’s actually been in love with you for a very long time” He went on not giving Kris a chance to reply. “He used to pretend that you were this annoying friend of Adam’s but anyone who was really paying attention knew that he felt more. I’ve always cared for him…I won’t deny that and I always hoped that he would realize it but he never did. I knew deep in my heart that Tommy and I would never be more than friends but sometimes despite what you already know the heart longs for what it knows it can’t ever have. I had no right to get upset with you when he chose you and I should have defended you when Adam verbally attacked you but I was shocked and I was angry and I allowed those things to cloud my judgment. And I know I shouldn’t be speaking for Adam but it was the same thing for him when he saw you with Tommy because he’s been in love with you for a very long time”

“If you knew then why didn’t you tell me?” Kris questioned his voice rough and heavy from the shock and the pain.

“The same reason you wouldn’t let me tell him” Sutan shrugged. “It was maddening knowing that you were both in love with each other and not being able to do a single thing about it but I really thought the two of you had a chance this time and then everything changed”

“Yeah…” Kris whispered.

“Do you still love Adam?”

“I’m always going to love Adam but I’m with Tommy now and I really do love him. He drives me crazy but he makes me so happy too” Kris answered with a small smile as he recalled the happier times with his lover, only to frown at the way he had acted at the hospital. “And then there are times he pisses me off so badly that I want to throttle him”

“Well he wouldn’t be Tommy if that didn’t happen from time to time” Sutan chuckled with a sad smile.

“Yeah…” Kris sighed heavily again.

“Like I said before he’s been in love with you for a long time but he didn’t think he’d ever have a chance with you because of your feelings for Adam so you really can’t blame him for being a little bit insecure about your relationship can you? You just have to prove to him that what the two of you share is real and that Adam isn’t a threat”

“I’ve tried over and over and over again” Kris cried out in defense. “I don’t know what the hell I can do or say to him at this point that will make him see that”

“Then keep trying until he gets it” Sutan replied with a shrug as he got up off of the chair and tugged Kris out of his. “Go and fight for you man” He said as he opened the door to his shop and nudged the shorter man out. “Oh and Kris…I really hope that we can move past this and be friends once again. I never hired anyone to fill your spot so maybe you could come back and be part of the family once again because we really do miss you”

“I can’t come back and work for you…but not for the reasons you think” He corrected himself as he stood before Sutan. “It’s a really long story but I miss you guys so much and would love to be part of this family again” Kris replied as he hugged Sutan tightly. “I’ll call you and we can figure it all out. I love you” He whispered against his ear as he hugged him again.

“I love you too baby…now go” Sutan smiled warmly as he watched Kris hail a cab, waving him off until he had driven out of sight.

Kris wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Tommy once he got back home because as scared and upset as he was about the fact that Tommy had been in an accident, he found himself more pissed off about the accusations that had been thrown his way. He felt as if his body was vibrating as the cab pulled up in front of the house, it continuing to get worse the closer he got to the front door. He debated running away once again because as much as he knew he needed to confront Tommy, he was more worried about his anger getting the better of him and that their relationship could be over for good. Taking a deep breath he forced his feet to move into the house, still unsure of what he was going to say to the man that he loved once he laid eyes on him. Instead of finding Tommy he found Adam sitting in the living room with a dazed look on his face. “What are you doing here? Where is Tommy?” He questioned his eyes darting around the room despite the fact that he knew Tommy wasn’t there. “Where is he?” He questioned again, his voice filled with panic as he turned and attempted to run from the room looking for him.

“He was hurting so I gave him his pain medicine and made him go lay down” Adam cried out behind him as he got up off of the couch and watched Kris slowly enter the room. “He’s been freaking out since you ran off and has tried everything in his power to go after you but I made sure to get him home because I knew no matter what you said that you would come back for him”

Adam sounded so sad to Kris but he refused to harp on it as he walked into the living room, sat on the couch before taking yet another deep breath. “I’m glad you were there for him and didn’t allow him to do anything stupid…well more stupid then crashing his motorcycle and then accusing us of having an affair” He joked softly as he watched Adam sit down on the couch next to him. “I want you to know that I love him very much Adam” He continued, taking another deep breath and blowing it out. “He doesn’t think that its real or maybe he does and he’s just scared and as much as it pisses me off that he doesn’t trust me…that love is very real. You were my first real love though” He smiled at the memory of the first time he had every laid eyes on Adam. “I remember thinking you were so cute when I first met you and then realizing what an amazing heart you had as I got to know you. It was so easy to fall in love with you but something was always off. Either I was with someone or you were and then each time that I did try to tell you I got scared and the few times that I did get the courage you blew it off and made it seem like you wanted nothing more than my friendship”

“I was afraid to make it more than it was because let’s face it I’m a fuck up when it comes to men and relationships and I knew if we tried and things ended that you and I wouldn’t recover from it. The idea of not having you in my life seemed unbearable and I was right because after you stopped talking to me life had pretty much sucked despite being with Brad”

“Are you guys still together?” Kris asked his voice near a whisper.

“After I figured out he hadn’t been the one who sent me those amazing presents I confronted him and he admitted everything. I may love him but I can’t be with someone who could lie to me like he did and so I broke it off” Adam replied as he turned to face Kris. “Looking back now it should have been so clear to me that it was you that had sent everything because you know me in ways that no one else ever has. “I really wish that I had realized a lot sooner that it was all from you because no matter what I’m always going to love you Kris”

“And I’m always going to love you but I’m in love with Tommy and despite the fact that he drives me up the wall most days he’s who I want to be with” Kris replied softly but with a determination that let Adam know that every word he spoke was true. “I hated not being able to talk to you as well and as much as I want you back in my life I need to know if you can handle my relationship with Tommy?” He questioned, watching as a full range of emotions swept across Adam’s face before he spoke again.

“I want so badly to say that I would be able to handle it but the truth is Kris that I’ve been head over heels in love with you for a long time and right now seeing the two of you together would be just to hard to deal with” He said with tears in his ears. “I think that I just need some time to come to terms with everything and then maybe we can be the friends we once were”

“I’d like that because I really do miss you” Kris sniffled as he reached over and pulled Adam into his arms.

“I really miss you too” Adam mirrored as he pulled away from Kris and headed for the front door. “I’ll be in touch” He said as he turned to look at Kris once last time before leaving.

“I know you’re out there” Kris hollered towards the opposite hallway once he heard the front door close. Tears filled his eyes as he took in the broken and battered man standing in front of him. “I can’t keep doing this” He rushed out as he ran across the room and pulled Tommy into his arms. “You can’t keep pushing me away and hurting me like you have been Tommy because I’ve never given you any reason not to trust me” He went on as he stepped away from the man that he loved. “I am head over heels in love with you. Do you hear me Tommy…I am in love with YOU and only you. I want to go on vacation and have the time of our lives and then I want to come back here and buy a house with you and start a life together with you and only you. I want you to realize once and for all that I choose you over Adam and it’s a choice I’ve made gladly because why…” He hesitated, waiting for Tommy to answer.

“Because you love me and only me” Tommy supplied the answer tearfully as well. “I’ve been an ass and know that I don’t deserve it but you have no idea how thankful I am that you’ve decided to give me another chance…that you really do love me despite how screwed up in the head I am”

“You really are” Kris teased as he once again pulled Tommy into his arms. “Are you ok?” He asked as he gently lifted Tommy’s casted arm and laid it on his chest between them. “I know I should have stayed to make sure you were ok but I was so hurt that the only thing I could think about doing was running away. I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry for” Tommy replied as he wrapped his free arm around Kris’s waist and pulled him closer. “I just panicked when I saw you with Adam and my mouth just ran ahead of what my heart already knew”

“Did you really get hit by a drunk driver?” Kris asked as the two of them walked towards the couch.

“Kind of…” Tommy shrugged, pulling Kris close again once they were sitting down. “A city bus driver had more than water in his water bottle it seems and when he pulled away from his stop he hadn’t bothered to see if there were any vehicles next to him. I was at a full stop at the light but the front of the bus caught my rear tire and I went flying into the car next to me. I threw my hand out so I wouldn’t hit my head and broke my arm in two places”

“Jesus fuck” Kris cried out as he buried his face into the folds of Tommy’s neck, the full impact of how close he could have lost his lover hitting him. “You could have died”

“But I didn’t and I’m here right now with you” He smiled as he forced Kris to look up at him. “I love you so much Kristopher Allen and you have no idea how thankful I am that you choose to be part of my life. This accident was a wake up call to just how stupid I’ve been but I promise that I am going to do everything in my power to show you every day just how much you mean to me”

“You’re still going to piss me off on a daily basis aren’t you” Kris asked with a playful smile.

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t but always know that I do it with love” Tommy laughed as he leaned forward and kissed Kris.

The end…for now.

This started out as a Kradam story but somehow along the way Tommy refused to let Kris go. I want to thank everyone who stuck along for the ride despite it. I promise a Kradam fic soon. :)


End file.
